The Release
by lightofthenine
Summary: If you had to choose, which one of these situations would you want to avoid? The Dark Lord Rising, The Triwizard Tournament, or the possibilities of love? Too bad for Aly. She's about to experience it all. Slightly AU.
1. Hogwarts Kids

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat this? Fine, I will. I don't own HP.**

"If you're not going to eat that, I will." Aly looked up and glared at Char Boyle. one of her best friends. She looked at her biscuit. He smirked at her.

"Fine, go head and stuff your face," she spat. He grinned and took the biscuit.

"Char, you've eaten at least ten," Amanda said disapprovingly.

"No, I think it's fifteen," Hayden smirked.

"I think I'll take that," Damien said grabbing the biscuit out of his hand.

"Hey!"

For the third summer in a row, Alyson Trevelyan was staying over at the Boyles' house. Her two friends, Char and Damien Boyle always invited her and Hayden Taylor over. This summer, Amanda came with them because her parents were going on a 'business trip' in Italy.

Are these regular kids, staying over at their friends' house?

Heck, no. They're Hogwarts kids.


	2. Invitation to the Cup

"Great breakfast, Mrs. Boyle," Aly said cheerfully. She stood up with Amanda to help clear the table in the kitchen. It was a lovely summer morning.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Boyle replied cheerfully.

"Yes, indeed," a man said. Aly grinned at Mr. Boyle. At the end of their third year, he decided that traveling without his family wasn't satisfying. He changed his mind and got a job at the Ministry in the International Magical Office of Law.

"Aly, would you mind taking my plate?" Mr. Boyle asked. She nodded and picked up his plate and took it over to the sink.

"Did you get work done?" Mrs. Boyle asked, while reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Sure did!" Amanda answered cheerfully. "It took a while, but it was worth it." Aly nodded.

"Hayden? Char? Damien? Kevin?" she asked, eyeing the men at the table.

"Well, it's a funny story, Mum," Char began nervously.

"They didn't start, _or _finish," Aly finished with a smile. Mrs. Boyle clucked her tongue.

"Kevin?" she asked her husband.

"That's an even funnier story, actually," Mr. Boyle started with a grin.

"He was too busy trying to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup," Damien finished, rolling his eyes. Mr. Boyle glared at his son, but looked at Mrs. Boyle sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Marybeth, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" he argued.

"It's consumed your every thought!" she snapped back. "Ever since you found out about it, that's all you've been thinking about."

"But Mum, it's the Quidditch World Cup!" Char protested.

"I still think it's a load of nonsense," she said, shaking her head. Aly smirked at Amanda while doing the dishes.

"What, Quidditch?" Hayden asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, you have no problem with Aly doing it!" Char protested. Aly stopped washing.

"Well, it's different. I'm sure that Aly and Amanda will gladly stay while you all go watch people fly on broomsticks." Aly looked at Amanda.

"Actually," Hayden smirked, "Aly and Amanda are just as excited about the Cup as much as we are, Mrs. Boyle."

Mrs. Boyle rounded on them. They turned around. "Is this true? I thought that you'd be staying here!"

"Well," Aly started, "We like Quidditch."

"I don't believe it," Mrs. Boyle said narrowing her eyes at Char.

"It's true," Amanda said with a smile. Mrs. Boyle sighed.

"Good luck getting tickets," she said walking out of the kitchen. Aly looked at Amanda and then glared at Hayden.

"What'd you do that for? Now she's mad!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Oh, come off it," Mr. Boyle smirked. "You've been babbling about it all week." Aly flushed.

"Thanks for coming to my defense, Mr. Boyle."

"Anytime," he grinned. Aly and Amanda finished the dishes. They sat down at the kitchen table.

Aly glared at Hayden. "Oh, don't even try to be angry at me," he smirked, leaning forward. "Last year, you tried, but it didn't work."

"Who said it won't work now?" she said angrily. Last year, Hayden ditched them in Diagon Alley, and Aly and Hayden got into a small fight. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. Aly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm not mad at you." He laughed and leaned back in the chair. Aly heard a tap on the door. She looked and saw the Boyles' owl, Henry.

"Henry's here," she said, surprised. She walked over to the window and opened it. She looked at the letter. It was addressed to her. "It's for me!"

She sat down at the table as her friends gathered around.

"What does it say?" Amanda asked eagerly. Aly opened it.

_"'Dear Aly, Cedric Diggory here. Hope you're having a great summer. Mine is absolutely fantastic. Hope you haven't been trying to stop __**too **__many professors..."'_

"What does he mean by that?" Hayden asked. Aly flushed and continued reading.

"_'The main reason I sent you this letter is because my dad, Amos found out that there were some extra tickets to the world cup. I think I told you this at the end of last year."_

"Oho!" Char exclaimed.

"_'I wasn't able to send them for security reasons, but my friends are hitching a ride on a Portkey next Sunday. If you want to come, meet my friends at 4:30 am and they'll give you the tickets then. I believe there are seven of you. _

_Best regards, Ced._

"Cool!" Aly exclaimed. She looked at the letter again. "Wait a minute. There aren't seven of us! There are six!"

"I know just who to invite," Hayden grinned. Aly turned around and glared at him openly. "What?"

"You're _not _inviting her. It will _not _turn into a ditch-o-rama," she said hotly. Hayden groaned.

"Come on!" he protested. "I know she wants to go!"

"Tough noodles," Damien said. "Last time she came with us anywhere, you completely ditched us."

"That was a mistake!" Hayden said hotly.

"Sure." Aly sighed.

"I'll send her an owl."

"Yes!" Hayden exclaimed.

"But!" Aly added. "She must get there _on her own_. We'll probably end up meeting her there. I doubt there'll be enough room for her on the Portkey, though. I don't know how many friends Cedric's bringing."

"Cedric?" Char grinned. "First name basis? Not Schmoopie or Cuddles?"

"Shut up." She looked at Hayden. "Deal?"

"Deal," he sighed.

"I will be expecting you not to ditch us. Remember, we're all going as friends," she said looking around, "And nothing more. Get it?"

"Got it," her friends chorused.

"Good."


	3. The Return of Kylie James

Aly sent a letter to Kylie the following day. It was as follows:

_Dear Kylie, Aly here. How are you? I wish I could talk to you more. Right now I'm over at the Boyles' house. I just got a letter from Cedric Diggory saying that he found some extra tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. However, he thought there were seven of us, when there are actually six. So, I wanted to know if you could come with us. No, actually, you __**are **__coming with us. Meet us at 4:00 at Nottingham Hill. _

_Best wishes, Aly._

* * *

Aly couldn't help but feel sad for Kay and Sam. Even though Cedric knew perfectly well that the twins were amazingly good at Quidditch and loved the sport all the same, he didn't send them tickets. Mrs. Boyle rushed them out of the door that morning, but Kay and Sam merely watched miserably as the group departed. Aly promised to bring back souvenirs. 

Now, the group was walking slowly for Nottingham Hill, where Cedric's friends were to meet them. They were walking slowly indeed. Even though Mrs. Boyle fed them an outrageously big breakfast, Aly's energy was sapped in a few minutes. It was still dark out, even though the sun was slowly rising.

"Hayden!" she called with exasperation. He stopped walking and turned around. "Can you carry me?"

He grinned. "You look like you're carrying yourself quite well."

"If you don't, I'm going to collapse and die, and it'll be all your fault."

He sighed. "Come on, then." Aly smiled and walked over to him. He picked up her up. She sighed with relief.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, sure. You owe me. Maybe I'll make you carry me," he suggested with a twinkle in his eye. Aly slapped his arm and they continued walking behind Mr. Boyle.

Behind them, Char was watching the scene, fuming. Amanda, who was talking with Damien, noticed his expression and hung back.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Them," Char said through clenched teeth. "I can't believe them!"

"What can't you believe?" Amanda grinned.

"I can't believe he's carrying her, and I can't believe she's letting him!"

"Oh. Jealous, are we?"

"Not jealous...just...frustrated." Amanda smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you know that I don't?"

Amanda grinned at him, and motioned to Damien. "I think the real question is what I know that I'm not _supposed _to know."

"What did he tell you?" Char said with exasperation.

"That you fancy Aly."

"Argh! First our family secret, and now this!" Char groaned.

"What family secret?"

"It's nothing you need to know about," Char said harshly. "He's already told Aly, and I'd prefer it to be _only _her."

"Oh." Amanda looked ashamed.

Char sighed. Then he grinned. Amanda looked up.

"What?"

"Once Kylie comes around, she won't be around Hayden, will she?"

"Shame on you!" Amanda said, surprised. "How could you think like that?"

"I just did," Char answered. He looked up.

"We're here!" Mr. Boyle called. They climbed to the top of the hill. "What a walk!" he said tiredly. He grinned. "Motter! James!"

Two boys, one short and brown haired, the other tall and blond haired, grinned at Mr. Boyle. They walked up to the top.

"Hey, Mr. B," they said, shaking his hand.

"How're your fathers?" he asked politely.

"Quite well, thanks," Motter replied. James nodded. They looked to Aly, who was still being carried.

"Aly," Motter grinned. She recognized him from the Hufflepuff quidditch team, and well as James. She nodded.

"Someone's looking a bit lazy, I think," James added. She glared at them. They snickered.

"Here're the tickets," he said, giving Mr. Boyle an envelope. He looked around. "Looks like you're one person short, though."

"We're waiting for someone," Amanda replied. A few minutes later, they heard a call.

"Hey! Hey!"

The group turned around and saw Kylie heading toward them. She looked the same, if not prettier, as she ascended the hill. Hayden slowly began to grin. His face considerably brightened. Aly looked up at him and frowned.

"Hayden!" Kylie called.

Then Hayden did something Aly would never expect.

He dropped her.

Straight up, dropped her onto the dirty, muddy ground.

Hayden sprinted for Kylie and met her halfway to the hill and enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

Aly stared after him in disbelief. So did Motter, James, Mr. Boyle, Damien, Char and Amanda.

They all made movements to help Aly, but Char got there first. He picked her up, and began brushing her off.

"I can't believe that!" Amanda exclaimed. Aly glared at Hayden and turned around so her back was turned. She began engaging Motter and James in conversation about Quidditch.

Kylie, however, looked over Hayden's shoulder as Aly turned away. She frowned.

"Hayden, you should go apologize."

"For what?"

"Dropping her like that."

"She'll live." Kylie frowned at him.

"Well, I'm going to say hi."

"Don't. Stay here," Hayden pleaded, trying to hold her back. Kylie whacked his hands away.

"Listen, Hayden Taylor. I like you, but if you're going to continue being a great big arse to your best friend, I'd rather have nothing to do with you."

"You like me?" Hayden grinned, oblivious to the other part of Kylie's statement.

Kylie's blue eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not sure anymore."

She stalked off to the hill. She approached Aly hesitantly.

"Can we talk?"

Aly and Kylie walked away from the group.

"I'm-"

"It's not your fault," Aly interrupted.

"Aly, you say that every time!" Kylie said with exasperation.

"That's because it's true. If anyone should be apologizing, it's Hayden." Aly sighed. "I told him that we were inviting you because you're my best friend. But I told him that if you're coming, he needs to remember that he has friends, too."

"Maybe I shouldn't come," Kylie said sadly.

"Malarkey! You're coming, alright."

"I've got an idea. How about we just hang out. Just us. I really don't want to cause any tension between you two." She grinned. "I mean, I know he's liked you for ages...but still..."

"It's fine," Aly said hastily. "But I would like it to be just us. It'd be nice. Then Hayden would have to hang out with the boys."

"Sounds good," Kylie said, her eyes sparkling. Aly smiled.

"You really have good intentions, Kylie." Kylie smiled, and walked over to the rest of the group.

Behind her back, Aly crossed her fingers.


	4. Hayden's Plan

Aly grasped her stomach, overcome with nausea. She did not like that trip on the Portkey. Not at all. Motter, James, and Mr. Boyle all looked fine. Amanda looked like she was going to die.

"Half past 4 from Nottingham Hill," a voice said. Aly looked ahead as the nausea continued rolling through her stomach.

"Come on, Aly," Mr. Boyle said cheerfully. "It couldn't have been that bad!"

Aly glared at him. _That's because you've probably been on portkeys one hundred times. _

Aly spotted Harry and Hermione and waved. Mr. Boyle rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"Right then, let's go get checked in and get our tents!"

He strode over to a desk where a man dressed in Muggle clothes, was ogling old Mr. Archie's costume, a nightgown. Mr. Boyle coughed loudly.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man said jovially, turning back his attention. "Can't believe that man. It's outrageous!"

"Really?" Mr. Boyle asked nervously. He cleared his throat. "Last name is Boyle."

"Boyle...Ah! Here it is," Mr. Roberts said, pointing on a sheet. Mr. Boyle paid and waited for his change. He looked around.

"Do you know that man?" he asked, leaning forward, lowering his voice. "Why is he wearing that pointy hat?"

A man appeared from behind a tree and pointed his wand at Mr. Robert's head. "_Obliviate_!"

Mr. Robert's eyes slid out of focus. "Your change, and a map of the campsite."

"Thanks."

Mr. Boyle turned to the man who cleared Mr. Robert's mind. "Hey, Basil."

"Kevin, this is going to be one rough day." Basil turned around. "Hey you! Get stop fighting! I'm warning you..." He strode off angrily. Aly looked around. There were many wizards in different clothing.

"Can we just get to the tent?" Amanda groaned. "I'm about to hurl my guts. This walking isn't helping."

"Shall I carry you?" Damien asked, bowing. Amanda laughed and let Damien pick her up and begin walking. Aly, Kylie and Char were in a heated debate about who would win: Ireland or Bulgaria.

Hayden lagged behind, slowly, glaring at the trio in front of him. This was supposed to be his time with Kylie. To talk, and catch up on things...but no. Instead, she was yakking it up with his two best friends. He glared at Aly's back_. She's got to have something to do with this. Kylie wouldn't just be deliberately avoiding him and hanging around Aly. They must be doing it on purpose. _But then he grinned. _But Char fancies her, doesn't he? All I've got to do is get them alone together, and I'll have Kylie all to myself. _

Aly looked behind her and motioned to Hayden to join them. He looked up, surprised.

"You need to defend me. Doesn't Ireland have better Chasers than Bulgaria?" Aly asked. Hayden smiled and joined the group, defending Aly.

_Maybe I can put the plan on hold. Just for a while. _


	5. Forgiveness and Surprises

"Good old fashioned tent!" Mr. Boyle said happily. Aly looked at the tent on the outside. It was reasonably clean, she decided. "Let's have a look inside."

Aly stepped inside and gasped in wonder. On the outside, it appeared as a shabby tent. But inside, it was completely different.

"This is practically a house!" she exclaimed. The rest of the group looked around in awe.

"Of course it is," Mr. Boyle said skeptically. "What'd you expect?"

"Um, a tent," Amanda replied. They laughed. It had three big beds, a bathroom and a kitchen.

"This is the girls' tent." He led them over to the boys' tent. It was identical, except bigger, because there were more boys. Mr. Boyle led them outside.

"Ok, first off, we get some wood. I'm making a fire."

"Have you gone camping before, Mr. Boyle?" Hayden asked.

"A few times, when I was a scout," he replied. He looked around. "How about you and Damien go get some water for us?"

Hayden nodded and set off with Damien. Mr. Boyle turned around.

"Char and Aly, some firewood, if you don't mind?"

Aly nodded and set off with Char.

"You have the toughest job, Kylie." He went inside the tent and pulled out two lawn chairs. "You get to relax with me." She grinned.

--

"Hayden, that's terrible!" Damien hissed as they dodged people to get water. "That'll completely ruin our friendships!" They were halfway to the well, but Hayden decided to tell Damien his plan.

"I do recall you doing that last year," Hayden smirked. "I see no problem." Damien shifted his weight. The bucket was slightly heavy.

"Nonetheless, that'll be like ripping our like group apart. You can't have..."

"Damien, stop reprimanding me!" Hayden snapped. He softened. "Why can't I just have Kylie?"

"Because you don't think before you act!" Damien yelled, stopping. "When you went to say hi to Kylie, you dropped Aly onto the cold, hard, muddy ground without a care in the world. Do you know how she feels?"

Hayden didn't answer.

"I thought not. I'm sure you _can _have Kylie," he added. "But if you want her, then you're going to have to learn that you have to keep your other friends in mind."

Hayden looked away.

"Kylie is being the greatest person in the world right now. And so is Aly. It's not Kylie's fault, it's yours. Kylie decided to keep away from you."

"Away?!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Away. Until you learn to keep your other friends in mind, not just Kylie."

"So, what do I have to do?" Hayden sighed.

"It won't be done in a day. You'll need to build up their trust, both Aly's _and _Kylie's. You need to let Aly trust you when you're with Kylie. You need to let Kylie trust you so you don't forget your friends. Remember, your friends are her friends, too. So if you ignore Aly, it's like ignoring Kylie, too." Hayden sighed.

"I'll help you, if you want," Damien offered. Hayden nodded.

"I'll try."

--

"Your backside is looking a bit muddy," Char grinned. Aly glared at him playfully. His head was cocked, staring at her. They were in the woods behind the tent searching for wood.

"Is there a reason you're looking at my backside?"

Char gave her a wicked grin. He winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aly growled, her heart thumping.

"What do you think?" Char grinned.

"I don't know. But if you want to keep your head, think carefully," Aly said, glaring at him.

"I'll leave you to that," he grinned. Then he relaxed and started searching. "You should change."

"No thanks to Hayden," she muttered angrily. "He promised!"

"Aly, did you really believe him?" Char asked gently.

"I tried," she said sadly. Char smiled.

"Hayden makes mistakes. He'll learn in time. Nobody's perfect, Aly." Aly sighed and started looking for wood.

"Except for me, maybe."

"Oh, how modest you are," Aly said with sarcasm. Char grinned and began picking up wood. She sighed.

"Kylie's being such a great friend. She promised to stick with me until Hayden learns her lesson."

"Wow. That is nice," Char agreed. They both found a piece of wood and bent down to get it. They knocked heads.

"Ow!" Char exclaimed.

"You oaf!" Aly said playfully, rubbing her head. "I think you just bruised me!"

"You? What about me?!"

"What about you?" she grinned.

He grinned and looked at her forehead. "That does look like a mini-mountain."

"Thanks."

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?"

"It's your face," Aly laughed. Char grinned and they continued searching.

--

"There you are!" Mr. Boyle exclaimed when they returned to camp. "We've been waiting!"

"Sorry," Aly apologized. "We got lost."

Which was partially the truth. Aly called Char an idiot for trying to stalk a deer, and get knocked over in return. He began chasing her around the woods, and eventually got lost.

"Uh huh," Mr. Boyle said, not believing her. "Well, set up a fire, would you? We need to eat. The Cup starts soon." He remembered something. "We saw Oliver Wood. He says to tell you hello."

"Oh!" Aly said, surprised. "How is he?"

"He got signed on with Puddlemere United," Kylie answered.

"Really? That's great!" Char smiled. Aly looked at Kylie, who was lounging around with water and sunglasses.

"Mind explaining why you're loafing around?"

"Sure. Mr. Boyle told me to relax," she shrugged. Aly glared at her playfully and set to work on the fire. Hayden came out of his tent and motioned to him. Aly raised an eyebrow. He walked over to her.

"I want to talk," he said firmly. He dragged her behind the tents, while Char watched them go.

"Listen. I'm sorry, ok?"

"Took you long enough," Aly spat. She glared at him. "You promised this wouldn't happen."

"I'm sorry!" Hayden repeated with exasperation. "Maybe you should have uglier friends."

"Shut up, Hayden," Aly glared. "This is not funny."

"Anyway, Damien said that he's going to help me try and get my priorities in order."

"That would help." They looked away awkwardly. Aly suddenly found herself crushed against Hayden's chest.

"I don't want anything to come between us," he mumbled.

"It won't," she replied gently, looking up. "Just don't keep your head in the clouds."

He smiled and hugged her again.

"How adorable. Mudblood and Pure-Blood. You two will more than likely make two ugly children."

Aly pulled out of Hayden's embrace and turned around to face Draco Malfoy, standing there with a smirk on his lips. Hayden fumed.

"Got something to say, Taylor?"

"Watch your mouth," Hayden spat. "Muggle or not, she's still ten times better than you."

"I find that hard to believe. Her mum was no better than my dad."

"Excuse me?" Aly said, disbelieving. "Your dad knew my _mum_?!"

"Of course, idiot. We're of the same age?"

"What do you know?" she asked curiously. Draco smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Aly pulled out her wand. "Yes, I would."


	6. Old Friends and New Rules

"Why should I?" he sneered. "I have better things to do than talk to a filthy Mudblood like you."

He strolled off. "I've got to go say hello to Potter and the Weasel." Aly and Char watched him disappear walk past them and stroll down a path leading to other tents. Aly seethed.

"I cannot believe that...that..."

"Slob? Jerk? Buffoon? Loser? Pathetic excuse for a human?"

"Petuski head!" she finished. Hayden shrugged.

"That works too, I guess."

"I can't believe he knows something about my mother!"

"Well, you know something," Hayden added.

"Like what?"

"Your parents were muggles."

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"If you're muggleborn, so were your parents," he said obviously. "If one of them was pureblood, then you'd be a half-blood."

"What are you?"

He flushed. "Pureblood. But I'm not proud of it. My grandparents expect me to be something great."

"What do you mean?"

"They expect me to do something great, like become the Minister of Magic. It's not going to happen, I can tell you now."

"Stop being so...gloomy," she said disgustedly. She crossed her arms. "I'm muggle born."

"So? Being muggleborn is great! That means that you were born a normal muggle, but you are just better than the rest. That's why you got in!"

She smiled at him and they walked back over to their tent.

* * *

The rest of the day, the group relaxed and chatted with some friends that were at the World Cup: Joy from Ravenclaw, Seamus from Gryffindor, and somehow Michael Straum managed to sneak his way in. 

"I did not sneak my way in," he replied hotly. "We got tickets at the last minute."

Aly grinned at him as he peered up at her from his chair in front of his tent. He had on sunglasses, and was drinking a glass of lemonade. "Sure, Straum."

"It's true!" he protested. "Amanda would've come with us if you didn't invite her." He scoffed. "Why am I even explaining this to you? I have better things to do than talk to a fourth year."

"Oh, so now you can't talk to me?" Aly smirked. She shrugged. "That's fine with me, one less loud mouth I have to listen to." She started to walk off. Michael reached up and grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"Listen, Gem," he sneered, "I'm 16 now. That means that I actually have a place in the world, which means I have a rep. Do you know what that means?"

"That you're one year away from graduating so I can get on with my life?"

"No," he said, glaring at her. "That means I'm cool." He released her arm. "So don't think that you can talk to me every hour on the hour, got it?"

"Not that I ever did, but fine," she replied. "I guess I don't have to hear your annoying call anymore." She walked away. Michael picked up an empty bottle and chucked it at her head. She turned around and pulled out her wand.

"_Confringo_!"

His glass of lemonade exploded, sending shards of glass flying everywhere, and his lemonade exploded in his face. Aly burst out laughing. The citrus in the lemonade burned his eyes and he started yelling and clawing at his face.

"I'm going to get you for this!" he yelled. Aly merely laughed and strode off.

* * *

While walking, Aly heard a voice. 

"Half past 6! Half past 6!"

"Cool," she grinned. "It's time for the Cup."


	7. Taking Sides

The lanterns on the trail lit up suddenly, glowing reds and greens, leading straight for the stadium.

"Let's go!" Mr. Boyle said excitedly. Aly grinned as a throng of people began walking to the stadium together, smiling and laughing. Earlier, Aly and her friends decided to buy some souvenirs. Aly, Amanda and Damien were for Ireland. Char, Hayden and Kylie were for Bulgaria.

"I'm telling you, they're going to lose," Hayden sang as they walked.

"I bet you guys ten galleons that Bulgaria's going to win," Kylie smirked.

"You're on!" Aly said, shaking her hand.

"Fine. 10 galleons, don't even think about backing out." They smiled and continued walking. Aly looked at Char, who was looking at his mini-Krum bobble head. A slight breeze lifted the hair from his head and revealed the gash on his cheek from last year. Aly frowned. He looked at Aly.

"What's up?" he grinned. Aly looked at his face.

"Your scar," she replied. He frowned.

"Oh. That? It's nothing."

"Is too. I feel bad."

"Get over it," Char said rolling his eyes. "It doesn't mess up my charm, does it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good." He grinned. "I still think Bulgaria's going to send the Irish back home, wailing for their mommies."

"And I think that Bulgaria needs to re-evaluate their strategy, because the Irish are ready to play." Char shook his head and waved at Seamus, who called to him. Aly stared at the giant stadium that was lit.

"It seats about a hundred thousand." Mr. Boyle chuckled. "It took 500 people to put a muggle repelling charm. Anytime a muggle comes over, they suddenly remember an appointment and leave." Hayden grinned. They approached a door where a man who standing, yelling at people. He noticed Mr. Boyle's party.

"Kevin! How've you been?" he said jovially.

"Good, thanks." Mr. Boyle showed him the tickets.

"Top box. Straight up."

* * *

Aly's calves burned with some much force that Amanda had to try and carry her. When they finally reached the top, Aly stopped and caught her breath.

"That-was-terrible," she wheezed. "Aren't-there-elevators?!"

"Come off it," Mr. Boyle shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

Aly and Amanda glared at him and walked over to find their seats. The Top Box was pretty neat, with a great view, and people ready to serve them drinks and such.

"Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" a voice said behind them. Aly whirled around and saw a tall man with long, pale blond hair. He was talking to Arthur Weasley, and his lip curled. Next to him were his son and wife. The son looked vaguely familiar. The boy smirked. _Draco._

Mr. Malfoy smirked and strode off with his family in tow. Draco glared at Mr. Weasley's party and knocked into Aly as they passed by. Aly stuck out her leg and he tripped.

"Watch it, you pathetic little-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Malfoy?" Ron's voice said behind them. Ron was glaring at Malfoy. They glared at each other.

"What's this, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy's voice said softly. He approached Aly and Amanda.

"Friends of yours?" he smirked.

"Not exactly," he sneered.

"Ah," Mr. Malfoy said softly, his eyes glinting. He stuck out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy, I'm sure you know?"

Amanda shook it hesitantly.

"Alyson Trevelyan," he smirked, looking her up and down. "You look...ah...just like your mother." His lip curled.

"Thanks, I've heard that before," she said, her eyes flashing to Draco. "People say I'm special."

"Of course you are," he sneered. "All mudbloods are special, I presume." He and Draco strode off, looking for their seats. Aly fumed and walked over to her friends.

"I don't believe that bastard!" Aly hissed.

"That was really rude. Why didn't you say anything?" Amanda whispered back as they sat on their respective sides.

"Welcome, welcome!" a booming voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, shake hands.

"That's why."

"Ah." Aly watched the scene below her. The field was a lovely green, and the referee was on his broom. Damien took something out of his pocket.

"What are those?"

"Omnioculars. 10 galleons."

Aly looked around. "Everyone has one! I didn't know they were selling those!"

"Really? I thought you knew," Amanda shrugged. Aly sighed angrily.

"You can have one, if you like," a voice said behind her. Aly turned around and Cedric Diggory was sitting, quiet.

"Hey, Cedric."

"I looked for you," he grinned. He reached into his pocket. "I bought one for my friend, but he took off and I have no idea where he is." He took out the Omnioculars. "You can have these."

Char and Damien glared openly at Cedric.

"Thanks," Aly smiled, taking them.

"Anytime." He grinned. "Who're you for?"

"Ireland," she said, pointing to the shamrock pinned on her chest. He sighed sympathetically.

"I thought you'd pick the winning team, Aly."

"Excuse me, Ireland _is _the winning team." He smirked.

He grinned. "Tell me why Ireland is the winning team."

* * *

"Sick," Hayden frowned. "He's playing with her like she's putty." Cedric and Aly were in a heated debate about who's a better team.

"What's wrong with that?" Amanda asked. "I think Cedric's pretty good-looking."

"Don't even talk to me."

"Oh, come on, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

The door to the Top Box was kicked open and a man with a boyish face and bright blue eyes strode in.

"Ready when you are, Minister," he said.

"Ready when you are, Ludo."

Ludo Bagman took out his wand and pointed it at his throat. "_Sonorous_!"

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"


	8. Ireland vs Bulgaria

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Bagman said. The Bulgarian side roared with approval. Aly looked down and saw women dancing onto the field.

"What are those, Cedric?" she turned around. He was staring at the field. "Ced?"

Hayden and Char stood up. So did all of the men in the box.

"Uh, Char?"

They all looked like they were ready to jump from the box.

"Char!"

Char blinked. He stepped back in shock when he realized that he was leaning over the railing of the Top Box. He flushed and sat down.

"I'll be supporting Bulgaria, then," Damien stated, taking off the shamrock.

"Don't you dare," Amanda said sharply.

"But Mandy..."

"Shut up and watch the game," Aly scoffed.

"The Irish Team Mascots!" Bagman introduced. Aly and Amanda roared along with the Irish crowd. Leprechauns started falling from the sky, throwing out piles of gold.

"Gold!" Damien roared, scrambling for some. Aly picked up a handful.

"There, Ced! For the Omnioculars!" she said happily.

"Leprechaun gold disappears in a few hours," he grinned.

"What?"

"It disappears." He grinned. "So you still owe me." Aly huffed and turned around in her seat. He ruffled her hair playfully.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you– Dimitrov!"

All Aly saw was a streak of red shoot out from the entrance below.

"Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! And..._Krum!_"

Viktor Krum was thin and had very thick eyes.

"Now, the Irish National Quidditch Team! Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! And..._Lynch_!"

"Go Ireland!" Aly yelled, much to the Bulgarian supporters' disappointment.

"From Egypt, our referee, Hassan Mostafa!"

The teams met in the center of the circle and prepared for the game. Mostafa opened the crate and blew his whistle.

* * *

"And they off!" he screamed. "It's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!" 

"I can't see a thing!" Damien exclaimed. "They're moving so fast!"

"Would you like to play at that speed, Aly?" Cedric's voice said behind her. Aly grinned as she looked into her Omnioculars.

"Sure, I'd give it a go."

"Right," he smirked.

"Hey, look!" Kylie exclaimed. Moran was ducking underneath a Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; Levski, soaring beneath, caught it. Next thing Aly knew, the Quaffle was thrown across the stadium...

"Ireland scores!" Bagman roared. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"Yes!" Amanda exclaimed. "Take that, Char!"

"You just wait," he grinned. "Bulgaria will come back, you'll see."

In ten minutes, the Irish scored two more goals, making the score thirty-zero.

"They'll come back, you'll see," Aly mocked. "Bulgaria's getting their sorry butts kicked." A few minute later, the Bulgarians scored their first goal.

"Yeah!" Char yelled. "Take that!"

"Hey, look!" Kylie exclaimed. Krum and Lynch flew through the center of the chasers.

"They've seen the snitch!" Damien exclaimed. Aly focused her Omnioculars. She looked around for the snitch, and happened to see it. She gasped.

"The snitch isn't over there!"

"What!" Amanda exclaimed.

"It's over in the corner, Krum's feinting!"

Both seekers zoomed toward the ground.

"They're going to crash!" Char exclaimed.

At the last second, Krum pulled out of the dive, and Lynch fell to the ground with a thud and the crowd groaned.

"I knew it," Aly muttered. "Krum was feinting."

"Goes to show what Bulgarian's can do, huh?" Hayden smirked. Aly frowned at him.

"Watch the game, Taylor."

After fifteen more violent minutes, Ireland pulled ahead by ten more goals: one hundred and thirty points to ten.

Amanda was celebrating heartily with Damien as Char, Hayden and Kylie looked on sourly. Aly yawned and leaned back in her chair.

"Bored already?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah. I mean, those Irish Chasers are doing a really superb job, don't you think so?" she smirked. "I see no point in watching now."

"Penalty to Ireland!" Bagman shouted. "Cobbing is against the rules!"

"What with all these penalties and all."

Cedric smirked. "Foul!" Bagman shouted. "Dimitrov skins Moran, and yes, there's the whistle!"

Aly laughed as she watched the leprechauns form a rude hand gesture. "_That's _funny."

"I see nothing funny about it," he frowned.

"That's because you're rooting for the losing side," she winked.

"Look at Lynch!" Amanda squealed. He went into a dive. He's seen the snitch.

"Look at him go!"

"They're going to crash."

She was right. Lynch hit the ground again.

"The snitch!" Hayden yelled. Krum was holding the snitch, bloodied and all.

"Bulgaria lost?!"

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, even though he was surprised. "No one saw that coming!"

Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170.

The Irish lifted the Cup into the air as they supported Lynch, who looked like he might be suffering from permanent face deformation.

"I told you! I told you!" Aly grinned.

Hayden glared at her. "Don't even talk to me."

"Why not?!" Amanda laughed. Aly turned around and grinned at Cedric, who was looking away.

"Cedric..." she sang. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!"

"Shut it, you. You just got lucky."

"Oh, really?" Amanda asked, turning around.

"Yeah. I bet you that next year, Bulgaria's going to win."

"Fine. Reserve me some tickets for next year, and bring some tissues, Diggory," she smirked.

"Set for next year?"

"Deal." She turned around and clapped for the Irish.

* * *

**Poor Ced. He's not gonna even be around next year...sniff**


	9. The Reunion of the Death Eaters

"Aly! Wake up! Wake up!"

Aly stirred groggily in her sleep.

"What? What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Get up right now, Aly!"

Aly sat up angrily.

"What?!"

It was Amanda, and she looked terrified. Aly heard screams and shouts.

"What's going on?" Aly asked.

"I don't know, but we're hearing screams and tents are being destroyed. Come on, throw on something, Mr. Boyle's about to leave!"

Aly quickly got up and threw on a pair of jeans and sweater. She stepped outside and coughed as smoke filled the air.

"Mr. Boyle!" she yelled.

"Aly!" his voice said through the smoke. Amanda grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the forest. Char, Hayden, Damien and Kylie were waiting with him and they looked terrified.

"Mr. Boyle, what's going on?"

"I don't know," he said frantically. "But I need to go do something about it." He looked around. "You stay here. I mean it," he added. "You do not move from this spot under any circumstance.

"If someone tries to approach you, then you can run." He looked at them. "I trust you guys."

"You can count on us, Dad," Damien said dutifully. Mr. Boyle took out his wand and started off. Char looked around and group jumped when they heard an explosion.

"Ok then, let's move!"

The group shuffled inward in the woods.

"I don't believe this," Kylie muttered. "Who would do such a thing?"

Aly watched as masked men played around with a group of muggles. One of them was Mr. Roberts, and probably his family. They turned the wife upside down to reveal her knickers.

"Gross," Damien spat. Aly looked around, fearful.

"Why aren't they going after anyone else?"

"Because they're going after muggles." Aly turned around and saw Cedric walking over to them, his face covered in smoke and slightly bruised.

"Ced!" Aly exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't know...but no wizards are being subjected to anything that the Roberts's are." He sighed. "Those people are death eaters."

"You're joking," Damien said.

"Heck no. They've got the mask and everything. I think they decided to have a little reunion." Aly jumped when another explosion let loose.

"Why muggles?"

"That's what they did," he said grimly. He looked around.

"I've got to go help my dad."

"Be careful," Char said grimly. Cedric walked off. Char looked behind her.

"Aly, look out!"

Aly turned around and saw a death eater heading straight for her.


	10. Death Eater in the Family

Aly jumped out of the way, but the death eater noticed her. She pulled out her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

The death eater's spell met Aly's spell, and his disappeared.

"_Stupefy_!" Char yelled.

The death eater wasn't quick enough, and the Stunner hit him and he slumped to the ground. Voices suddenly accumulated, and they sounded nearer.

"Let's move!" Hayden hissed. The group started running for the other edge of the forest, but the voices became nearer.

"Go, go, go!" Kylie yelled. Damien continued running.

"There! That big rock!" Hayden yelled. They spotted a rock that was big enough to hide them all. They disappeared behind it. Amanda clutched her chest.

"That-was-terrifying!" she wheezed. Aly clutched her sweater and looked around. A hand clutched around her and pulled her away. Hayden and Char began thinking of ways to get out of the woods before they were noticed. Damien and Amanda were looking around. Kylie watched the scene before them and looked to her left. She gasped.

Aly was gone.

* * *

Aly's heart thumped and her eyes widened in fear as the person behind her dragged her backwards from her friends. His hand was over her mouth and he was pulling her hair. Tears sprang to her eyes as her friends disappeared from view. 

"Muggle born," his voice hissed. "We'll make sure you die slowly."

Aly choked on a sob and then he threw her to the ground. The death eater pulled out his wand. Aly reached for hers.

"You make a move, you die," he hissed. Aly stared up at the open sky, wondering why she's in this situation. She stared at the death eater and into his eyes. They were gray.

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK 

_"What was your brother like?" Aly asked, as she and Char relaxed on his bed._

_"He was mean. I don't have any nice memories of him."_

_"Oh."_

_"He looked like Damien, though."_

_"How so?"_

"Same curly brown hair, same gray eyes."

_"What was his name?"_

_"John."_

**

* * *

**"John," Aly breathed. The death eater lowered his wand. 

"Excuse me?"

"Y-you're John Boyle!"

"Don't you dare! You're just trying to distract me!" he said pulling up his wand.

"Your eyes! They're gray! Just like Char said!"

The death eater lowered his wand.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Tell me where you got this information from and I won't kill you."

"Take off your mask." She glared at him defiantly.

"No," he hissed. "It's forbidden."

"I doubt that," she spat. She stuck out her leg and tripped him. She grabbed his wand and threw it on the ground, catching him by surprise. Her hand shot out and enclosed around his neck as she shoved him into a tree. She took out hers and pointed it at him.

"Take off your mask. Now!" she growled. The death eater was breathing heavily. "NOW!"  
He slowly reached up and undid the screws that kept the mask together. He pulled it off. Aly gasped.

* * *

"What'd you mean, she's gone?!" Char roared. 

"Keep it down!" Damien hissed.

"I told you! She disappeared! One minute she was there, and then she wasn't!"

"Sure, Kylie, like she disapparated." Kylie frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know she was going to get dragged off!"

Hayden sighed angrily. "We can't get up and leave. We'll be seen. We just have to hope that Aly gets out ok."

* * *

"Happy?" 

Aly scrutinized his face carefully. Char was right. He was an older version of Damien. Curly brown hair and gray eyes that looked like a storm. Mostly because he was angry.

"My master will not be pleased," he muttered, looking away.

"Your 'master' had better not be anywhere near here," Aly spat. John grinned at her.

"He will be by the end of this year."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's only between my master and the death eaters."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because I have idiotic fools for parents who didn't understand my love for the dark arts!" he yelled. "And once they are dead, they'll understand!"

"_Diffindo_!"

John roared in pain as a gash appeared on his cheek.

"You don't even _understand _the pain that your parents are going through!" Aly roared. "Your brothers are _ashamed _to be related to you!"

"That's not my fault! They don't understand!"

"You're the one who doesn't understand!"

John roared and shoved Aly onto the ground. He picked up his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

The pain felt like a thousand white hot knives piercing all over Aly's body. She screamed.

"You don't even know me!" he said. Suddenly a green light appeared in the sky. He gasped as something illuminated in the sky. It looked like a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"The time has come." He looked down at Aly, who was still screaming and writhing in pain. He removed the curse.

"I'll be back for you," he said.

Then he disapparated.

Aly closed her eyes and let the pain succumb.


	11. Pain

Char stared at Aly's face with sadness. He was sitting on her bed in his house.

_It always hurts to see her like this. She's so fragile._

He sighed. Then he smiled when Aly's eye flickered open slowly.

"Wha' happened?" she groaned.

"You happened," Char said ruffling her hair. Aly yawned slightly and pushed herself up against the pillows slowly.

Aly stared at Char unblinkingly. "I saw your brother."

Char's jaw dropped.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're making fun of me."

Aly sighed tiredly. "Why would I be joking about something like this?"

"I don't know."

Aly looked out the window. They were in Char's room. "He was one of the death eaters."

Char stared at her.

"I told him to take off the mask, and it was John. He looked exactly like Damien. He was the one who you stupefied and he was the one who took me away."

"Why didn't he take me? Or Damien?"

"I'm the muggle, remember?"

Char fell silent.

"He started raging about your parents never understood and how when they're dead, it'll be their fault."

Char said nothing.

"I told him that his family loved him and that now his brothers are ashamed to have him as a relative. He started yelling again, so I used the Diffindo curse."

"Aly..."

"Don't you see? He needed to feel some of the pain that you and Damien are feeling now. Now he can walk around, doing whatever, and knowing that the scar on his face is the pain that you feel."

Char looked away. "Aly, that was mean."

"Char. It was necessary."

"But you hurt my brother."

"He's hurt you and Damien more times than you hurt him," Aly reminded him softly.

"After that, he threw me to the ground and used the Crucio curse."

Char's eyes glinted angrily. "He can't do that. It's illegal."

"Death eaters could care less," Aly spat. She sighed. "It felt like thousands of hot knives plunging into me."

"I'm sorry," Char whispered. His eyes looked glassy. "I am."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She sighed. "Then he disapparated when that sign..."

"You-Know-Who's mark."

"Oh. That's what he meant."

"About what?"

"He said that he master will be coming at the end of this year."

"Screw that. It's just death eater crap." He slid into the bed next to Aly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really sore." Aly's muscles winced in response.

"You don't even look emotionally shocked," Char said wryly.

"Oh, I'm shocked alright," she grinned. "I'm just not showing it."

"Why?"

"I prefer to not show tears around other people."

"Why?" he repeated.

"I'm not weak," she said defiantly.

_At least...I try not to be. _Out of nowhere a few traitor tears slipped down her cheek.

"I told you," Char said softly, reaching over to wipe them away.

"Yeah," Aly sighed shakily, staring at her hands as Char wiped the last of the tears away. "When do we go back?"

"A few weeks."

"Really?" Aly sighed.

"Yeah."

"What happened when I was out?" Aly asked curiously.

"After the death eaters disapparated, we found Dad and he sent ministry friends out to find you. They did, of course, and Dad carried you back home. He set you down in my room, and you've been sleeping ever since."

"This is your bed?" Aly grinned. "Sorry."

"No problem," Char joked. "You've taken loads of my stuff before; why not now?"

Aly pushed him.


	12. Return to Diagon Alley

"Are you sure that you're going now?" Mrs. Boyle asked hesitantly.

"We'll be fine, Mum," Damien assured her. They were outside the door to Diagon Alley.

"I'm not exactly sure if you should all go," she said firmly.

"And why not?" Char asked defiantly.

"I'm not sure if it's safe, what with what happened at the Cup."

"Mum, we need our supplies!" said Damien. "We can't wait until any later, you know."

She sighed and looked down the alley. "All right."

She stared down at Char with fearsome eyes. "I am expecting you to be responsible. You will _not _become separated, do you understand?"

Char gulped and nodded. Mrs. Boyle strode off, muttering something that distinctly sounded like, _"What is this world coming to?"_

Char started into the alley, and everyone followed.

"And Hayden," Amanda said, "Please do try not to ditch us again and honor Mrs. Boyle's request, will you?"

"Sure, sure," he nodded. They walked down the alley and Aly was surprised to see that not a lot of people were there.

"Wow. It's not as bustling as usual," she noted.

"That's because Hogwarts starts tomorrow. Everyone's probably done," said Amanda.

"And probably because of the World Cup situation," added Damien. They continued down the alley.

"So, what do we need this year?" Damien asked looking at his list.

"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk, Curse! The Kind Soap Won't Cure by Granny Appleton, From Athelas to Zircwood: a Guide to Exotic and Endangered Plants by Red Oaks, Magic and Might: An In-depth Study into the Natures and Causes of Conflicts in Magical History by Ada Ramble, and Ensnaring the Senses: Potions of Influence by Clay Rothweil," answered Hayden.

"Me and Aly decided to switch out of Divination," Char said smugly. "We're taking Ancient Runes. We need _Dictionary of Ancient Runes, Vol. II_."

"Why did you guys get to switch?" Amanda asked angrily.

"Because we talked to McGonagall about it at the end of last year when we were picking classes," Aly answered. "I really couldn't take anymore of the lady's crazy antics."

"Can we?" Damien asked.

"Good luck finding any room. Half of our class switched out of it."

"That's not fair!" Damien exclaimed. Hayden shrugged and they walked into Flourish and Blotts to pick up their books. After that, they stopped by Madam Malkin's Robes because Damien, Hayden and Char really shot up this summer. Unfortunately, the ice cream Parlour was closed. So, they decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Mrs. Boyle.

"How about some soda?" Aly asked everyone after they entered the Leaky Cauldron. "On me."

"Sounds good, as long as I don't have to pay for it," Amanda grinned. Hayden reserved a table and Aly, Amanda and Damien went up to the barman.

"Can we get three lemonades and two root beers?" Damien asked the barman. He turned around.

"Aly!" he exclaimed. It was Tom. "So good to see you!"

Aly grinned openly at him. "Hi, Tom."

"Lass, I haven't seen you in about three years. How've ya been?"

"Pretty good, thanks." Tom set to getting their drinks.

"How's Hogwarts? Likin' it so far?"

"You should see her, Tom. She's a know-it-all," Damien said rolling her eyes.

Tom winked at Aly. "He's just jealous."

"I know."

"On an outing with your friends?"

"Just school shopping."

"No one's there, huh?" He set the drinks down on the countertop.

"No, not really."

"Most kids finished their shopping a week ago." He lowered his voice. "Of course, the event that happened at the cup doesn't help nothin'."

"You were there?" Damien asked.

"No, but one of my friends was. He barely managed to get out before some death eaters caught him."

"Oh," Amanda said.

"None of you got hurt, did ya?"

They looked at each other hesitantly.

"Well..."

"I'm guessing you did," said Tom grimly.

"Yeah. Some of them went after Aly because..."

"I'm a muggle," she finished.

"Ah," Tom said sympathetically. "They didn't get to ya?"

"Well..."

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

"One of them managed to get a hold of me."

Stupid idiots," Tom spat. He sighed and smiled slightly. "Well, here are your drinks. On the house."

"Thanks," Amanda grinned. They picked them up and took them over to the table where Char and Hayden were sitting at.

"Here," Aly said handing them the root beers. "On the house."

"Wow, thanks," Hayden said gratefully. Aly sat down.

"Is your Mum here?"

"Not yet."

They continued drinking in silence and then all of their mouths opened at the same time.

"Can you-"

"I wonder-"

"Who is-"

"Why did-"

"Why do-"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ladies first," Char chuckled.

"Well," Amanda started, "Can you believe what happened that night?"

"Yes," Aly said plainly. "I think we all do. Especially me." She grimaced.

"You go on, then," Amanda snapped.

"Well, I wonder why the death eaters showed up that night." They looked at Aly. "I mean, come on! Those guys haven't been seen for thirteen years, and suddenly they just show up! And that sign...what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obviously, something not good," Char answered. "He must be back."

"Way to be the optimistic one, Char," Aly sighed. Aly nodded to Damien.

"Who is that bartender?"

"Tom. We've been pals for a while," Aly answered. She grinned at the bluntness of the question.

"Oh." He nodded to Hayden.

"Why did he do what he did?" he asked Aly. "To you."

"Because he just felt angry and depressed," she answered. "Obviously the whole death eater thing really got to him." Hayden nodded to Char, who scrutinized Amanda and Aly carefully.

"Why do you hang around Cedric?"

Amanda stared at him. "I've got a question. Why do you care?"

"Because...I want to know."

"That's a sufficient answer."

"I owe him is all," Aly answered. "I mean, I could've easily been dead last year if he didn't stop me from falling, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he has to hang around you like a gnat."

"I think you're a little bit jealous," Hayden said. "You never cared about anyone else hanging around them."

Char glared openly at Hayden.

"I'm just wondering why," Char started, "When he already fancies Cho."

"Who says boys and girls can't be friends?" Damien asked.

"I didn't say that," Char said plainly. "I just don't see why he's hanging around you when he's got a girl he can already hang around with."

"I can see that you're trying to push Cedric out of my little circle of friends," Aly said narrowing her eyes, "But Cho doesn't seem to mind. She's really nice." She sipped her lemonade and stared at Char. "And I'd wish you'd stop harping on me. I never did."

"That's because Char doesn't hang around anyone else who's a girl," Hayden pointed out. Char sighed with frustration and looked out the window. "That's also because he doesn't like anyone else."

"Shut up!" Char growled. "That's not true."

"Oh, so you don't like me?" Aly smirked, leaning forward. "I'm hurt, Char."

"My mum's here. Let's go," Char snapped, standing up abruptly.


	13. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

"Right then, the train will be leaving soon," Mr. Boyle said eyeing the train. "You lot had better get a move on." They were at the King's Cross, ready to board the train. He grinned down at his sons. "You'd better get a move on."

"Righto," Char grinned. Mr. Boyle winked at them.

"You might possibly be seeing us sooner than you think."

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"Something special happening," he answered. "I'm sure you'll find out when it happens." The steam engine whistled.

"Get a move on!" Mrs. Boyle said hastily, shoving the teens onto the train. She waved to them.

"Bye!" they called as the train moved along. Char found an empty compartment. Aly sighed with relief as they sat down.

"Phew. Made it."

The car that the Boyles' drove was acting quite wonky today, so they barely made it to King's Cross.

"Mum should have that checked out," Damien said. The train started moving.

"I wonder who our new teacher will be this year," Amanda thought.

"What I wonder," Hayden started, "Is why every year we run out of teachers. I mean, first, second, and third, and now fourth! Why is it so hard to keep the teachers?"

"Maybe they just aren't up to standard these days," Amanda suggested. Someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it," she said. She opened the door. They couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Um, Aly, it's Cedric," she said, looking hesitantly at Char.

"Oh," Aly said, surprised. She got up and went to the door. He stood there, with his arms outstretched.

"May I help you?"

"My ten galleons, if you will." Cedric smirked.

"What?"

He grinned. "My ten galleons for the Omnioculars. You promised you'd pay me back." His grin widened. "Remember?"

Aly smirked back. "Unless you have a signed, notarized statement, I recall saying no such thing." He smirked and stepped closer to her, leaning on the frame of the door. He sighed and stared her with a raised eyebrow. He looked over the top of her head at Char, who stared at him with absolute loathing. He grinned at him, and then looked down at Aly, smirking.

"Unless you want your diary taken away again for a certain number of days," he said, grinning, "I suggest you reach into your money bag and find ten galleons." Aly glared at him and stalked back into the compartment. She fumbled around for her money and took out ten galleons, while Amanda watched her. Aly went back out into the corridor.

"Here, bum," she mumbled.

"Oh, you're _so _giving," Cedric said with sarcasm. He turned his head and looked down the corridor. "I think I'll use this to buy something for Cho." He winked and slinked off slyly, and Aly walked back into the compartment, seething.

_How can someone so good looking be so...annoying?_

"I hate Cedric," Char grumbled, crossing his arms.

Someone knocked on the door again.

"Who the bloody heck is it this time?" she shouted as she opened the door. Michael stood there, looking cocky and he raised an eyebrow.

"A bit cranky today, aren't we, Gem." He grinned.

"I'm sorry, I thought sixth years were too cool to talk to fourth years," Aly said smugly. "Nice look, Straum." Michael now had bangs that covered one eye.

"Thanks. But I am. But I decided that due to my best friend snogging, I may as well go into another compartment so I don't throw up." Aly sighed and stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you." He looked down at Amanda.

"Hayden, Char, Damien." He looked down at his cousin. "Amanda."

"Michael."

"I can just feel the love radiating between you two," Char said sarcastically.

"I think everyone can," Damien added. Michael sat down next to Hayden.

"So," he said amicably, "Have a good holiday? Excluding the Cup and all?"

"Perfectly well, thanks," Char answered. "I finally found a way to beat Aly at Quidditch."

"How?"

"Jinx her broom."

"That was you?" Hayden asked, appalled. "Nice one." They slapped hands while Amanda glared at them. Aly moved over towards the window. "How about yours?"

"It was actually quite nice, let me tell you..."

* * *

Aly stared out the window as the scenery flashed by. For a moment, everything moved in slow motion. A person was standing in the middle of a field. It was John.

Aly blinked and he disappeared.


	14. Welcome to the Great Hall

"I don't understand those horseless carriages," Bella sighed as they got off of them at the Hogsmeade station. "They get creepier every year." Aly pulled the hood of her robe up above her head as the rain continued to fall harder and harder. Bella was a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She was pretty, with golden blond hair and blue eyes. She transferred last year and they met while on the carriages.

"Definitely." Bella and Aly jumped down from their carriage and hurried up the stone steps into the castle.

"AH!" Bella exclaimed as a water balloon exploded on her head. Aly looked up to see Peeves zooming around with an arsenal of water balloons, throwing them at every student.

"Watch it," Aly said as they ducked around students to get into the Great Hall. They skidded and slipped along the wet floor and then made it to the Hall. It looked like it usually did, golden and brilliant, even with the rain pouring outside. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and took their spots. Aly sighed with happiness.

"It's good to be home," she said. Bella and Aly continued talking about their summers as the other students piled in slowly. Aly waved to Harry, who waved back. He took a seat on the opposite side of her.

"Hello, Aly," he said amicably. "I looked for you."

"Well, I had to fight some first years to get a compartment, so I was probably in the other train." Hermione took a seat next to Aly and Ron, next to Harry.

"This sorting had better go by quick," Ron said angrily. "I'm going mad."

"Poor Ron," Bella said sympathetically. "I'm sure that it hasn't been five minutes that fast." They laughed. Aly turned her attention to McGonagall, who had arrived with the first years. The Hat broke into song like usual, and then the sorting began.

"Did you guys get out all right?" Harry asked, lowering his voice. "I heard the lot of you got caught by some death eaters." Aly tore her attention from the sorting and looked at him hesitantly. She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, we got out all right."

"Not what from I heard," Ron added, lowering his voice. "My dad said that you got caught in particular..."  
"Would you be able to outrun a death eater when he's got you cornered?" Hermione asked angrily. Aly smirked with satisfaction. Ron quieted down as Kevin Whitby was sorted into Hufflepuff. McGonagall took away the hat and stool. Dumbledore stood up.

"Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" Ron and Harry said loudly as the plates of food appeared before their eyes. Aly smiled and dug into some turkey legs.

"Best food I've ever tasted," Ron said, looking as if he were in heaven.

"Come off it, mate," Harry said rolling his eyes. "It's not like you were about to die."

"How do you know?"

"Bella, did you go back to France?" Hermione asked as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"Of course," Bella grinned. "My parents would kill me if I didn't."

"Why did they send you here?" Aly asked as finished eating her mashed potatoes.

"Well, we're Protestant, my family. And Beauxbatons wouldn't have it."

"They don't stress religion?" Aly asked, appalled.

"Well, no...But they did hold a kind of religious thing...um...Oh! A mass is what it's called."

"And you didn't participate," Aly stated.

"No. And apparently, that was a problem." She sighed. "So, my parents decided to send me to Hogwarts. At least there are no religious restrictions here."

Bella grinned. "Did you know that Beauxbatons is coming here? To Hogwarts?" she asked excitedly.

"Why?"

"It's a tournament," she said excitedly.

"I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will explain all about it," Aly said. The first course disappeared and was replaced with desserts. "I'll take a bit of that pudding, if you don't mind..."

"We have all been fed, I presume?" Dumbledore asked as he stood, his deep voice echoing throughout the hall. "Good. I must give out some notices."

"Mr. Filch, as always, reminds you that the list of objects forbidden here have been comprised into a list, some 437 items, posted in his office. As always, the forbidden forest is out-of-bounds to all students."

He coughed. "And finally, the real news."

"Firstly, the Quidditch cup will not take place this year."

"Excuse me?" Harry and Aly said in unison.

"However, a more wondrous event will occur-"

_Boom._ The Great Hall doors banged open.


	15. Ancient Runes

Oblivious to the many eyes watching, the stranger clunked his way up to the heads' table. His face was scarred and one of his eyes rolled this way and that, some students shrinking back in fear.

"Mad Eye Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. Aly watched as he approached Dumbledore and then sat down at the table.

"May I present our new defense against the dark arts teacher? Alastor Moody." Many students sat and stared.

"So, on to business! This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley said loudly. The Great Hall erupted into laughter.

"Actually, I'm not." Then Dumbledore launched into the history of the tournament as Aly listened with fascination.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in October, and the champions will be picked on Halloween. Off to bed!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands.

Aly and Bella stood up and waved to Harry and his friends as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower. When they arrived at their dormitories, they immediately fell asleep after lying down on their beds.

* * *

"I can't handle divination in the morning," Amanda said angrily, looking at her schedule. "I just can't."

"Then maybe you should've switched out," Bella repeated for the third time. "There might be some room left."

"I doubt that," Aly snorted.

"You, Char and Aly will have a great old time in Ancient Runes, won't you?" Amanda said bitterly.

"Yes, we will." Char had arrived at the Great Hall and sat down next to Amanda. "Don't sound so jealous."

"How can I help it? You won't have to deal with Professor Trelawney for the rest of your school career. Who's the teacher?"

"Bathsheda Babbling."

"Interesting name."

"Well, we should head out, then," Char said, looking at the students leaving.

They stood up. "Have fun in Divination," Aly smirked. Amanda glared at her as they left with their books.

"So, Ms. Aldaine," Char grinned, "Are you ready for Ancient Runes?"

"Most definitely," she answered. "I've been waiting for this day for a while. No more bug eyed glasses in your face."

"And no more stupid predications," Char added. "That crazy old bat predicted I'd marry someone, can you believe that?"

Aly's heart thumped loudly. "She did?"

"Yeah. Said we'd 'have a long life' and 'she's beautiful' and 'she's brown haired.' I didn't believe one word."

"Oh." She was determinedly looking at her feet.

"Are you alright? You seem red," Char noted.

"No, I'm fine." _Why, oh why, does today have to be the day that he pays attention?_

"Forget about Trelawney," Bella said waving her hand. "We're off to something new."

* * *

Aly's dream world was quickly shattered when she left Ancient Runes that morning.

_"Welcome to Ancient Runes, I am Professor Babbling. Let's settle down, and learn the history of ancient runes." She cleared her throat. "Ancient Runes have been used since the Dark Ages. They have been used on pendants and amulets, and in scripts. This year, we will learn about the runes, and also study runes from the Anglo-Saxon and Scandinavian cultures."_

_Professor Babbling looked around. "Who are the Anglo-Saxons?"_

_Many students raised their hands except Aly, Char and Bella._

_"You!" she barked. Char jumped in his seat. "The Anglo-Saxons?"_

_"I...I don't know, Professor," he stuttered._

_"Tell me who the Scandinavians were." _

_"I don't know, professor."_

_"Then what __**do **__you know?"_

_"Not much."_

_"Then why are you in this class?" a girl asked._

_"I thought it'd be interesting," Char answered._

_Professor Babbling raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you'd be better off in Divination?"_

_"No, no!" Char said hastily. "Honest, I wanted to take this class because it sounded interesting!"_

_"Well, don't expect easy work, Mr. Boyle. Ancient runes are not like waving your wand. It requires a great deal of work," Babbling warned._

_"Your friends as well. Your names?"_

_"Bella Aldaine," Bella stuttered._

_"And you?"_

_"Alyson Trevelyan, professor," Aly answered nervously._

_"Who are the Anglo-Saxons?"_

_"Um...weren't they people who lived south and east of Great Britain? Somewhere around the 5__th__ century A.D.?"_

Professor Babbling looked surprised. "Why, yes. Do you know who the Scandinavians were?"

_"No, professor, not really. We didn't learn about them much," Aly answered._

_"Well, it's nice to know that you know __**something**__," she said, her eyes flashing to Char. "But now that you know something, I will be expecting you to answer questions more often, understand?"_

_She nodded. "You, Mr. Boyle and Ms. Aldaine will be receiving extra course work so you can get caught up with us in Ancient Runes. Now, open your textbooks and copy the introduction on Ancient Runes."_

* * *

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Aly asked as they left Professor Babbling's classroom.

"Yeah, for you," Char said bitterly. "How did you know about those Anglo-Saxons?"

"I had a bit of history back home."

"Lucky," Bella said bitterly. "I can't believe that she gave us extra work."

"If you ask me, I feel like transferring back to Divination. I loved making up tragic stuff just to make Trelawney happy."

"Maybe we should," Bella added.

"I doubt that there'd be enough room," Aly said skeptically. Char frowned.

"Way to ruin our parade, Aly."

"Thanks."


	16. Professor Alaster Moody

"So, who here is looking forward to Moody's class?" Hayden asked sarcastically that afternoon in the Great Hall.

"He looks a might bit creepy," Kylie said. "I'd much rather prefer Professor Lupin."

"I'm sure we all would," Amanda added. She flipped through her book. "He's probably going to try and kill us all."

"You watch your mouth," a voice growled behind her, "Or I'll see to it."

Amanda whirled around and was met face to face with Professor Moody. His rolling eye rolled in the back of his head and his face was contorted into a scowl.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Ms. Straum." He clunked away to the heads' table and took out a flask and took a swig from it.

She gulped. "That's helpful. Now I _really _want to go!"

"Don't be a chicken," Hayden said waving his hand.

"I just can't _wait _to see your face," Amanda said angrily. "When you jump out of your chair, I'll be the one laughing, you'll see."

* * *

"Wands away," Moody growled. "This will not involve any magic." He clunked into the classroom, staring at the students as they put their wands away with fear.

"What will we be learning about today?" he asked the class as he settled himself in front of them. "The Unforgivable Curses."

Amanda gulped.

"This is not for the faint of heart. Ms. Straum, you should probably leave immediately."

Amanda's face burned as the students turned to look at her. "No thanks, professor, I'm fine."

"Give me some names of the Unforgivable Curses," he said. He took out a jar. There were spiders in it, to Amanda's horror.

Char raised his hand. "I think it's called the Imperius Curse?"

"Of course," Moody said opening the jar and taking out a jar. "_Imperio_!"

The spider began twisting around and jumping up and down, turning this way and that.

Char laughed appreciatively, while Amanda stared in horror.

"It's not funny, you lot. Imagine if it happened to you."

Char stopped laughing.

"Total control. One wave of the wand and you're under the caster's command, no matter what," he said quietly. His magical eye swept over the class. "Any others?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," a student answered.

"Aha," Moody growled. "Let's see..._Engorgio_!"

The spider swelled and Amanda scooted back in her chair a bit.

"Let's see how you like it now, Ms. Straum. _Crucio_!"

The spider's leg bent over its head and it rolled over, twisting its head...it jerked and shook violently, but Moody made no note.

"Stop!" Hayden said, looking pale. Moody looked up at him. "Just stop, that's sick!"

Moody removed his wand slowly, never taking his eye off of Hayden.

"The last one, Mr. Taylor?"

Hayden gulped. "The Killing Curse."

"Of course."

Moody took out the last spider and pulled out his wand again. Amanda gulped with nervousness. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A bright green light flashed around the spider and Amanda felt a rush of air. The spider rolled over. It was dead. Amanda stared at the dead spider.

"Not funny. Not funny at all. That's why you need CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" he roared. "Take out your quills and take some notes, get a move on, come on!"

* * *

"That was not a fun lesson at all," Hayden said, shaking. They had just gotten out of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I really don't want to take any of his classes," Amanda added. "If this is how it's going to be all year, I'd really rather not take it." Char nodded in agreement.

"What've you got next?" Char asked.

"Transfiguration. Why?"

"Do you have it with Aly?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell I said hi." Char looked frustrated. "I haven't seen her at all."

"She looked pretty keyed up the other day, didn't she?" Hayden noted. They nodded.

"Oh well," Amanda sighed. "I'll be sure to give her your message."

"Thanks."


	17. Surprise Attack

"Aly, Char says hi," Amanda said as she walked into Transfiguration. Aly looked up from her book.

"Oh, hey Amanda."

"Hey," Amanda said carefully. "Are you alright? We haven't seen much of you. Did something happen?"

"No," Aly answered. "I've just been around the school a lot. All this work, you know."

"Yeah. It's hard being fourteen," Amanda agreed. They sat down as McGonagall strode into the classroom, looking regal in her green robes and shut the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, professor," the class chorused.

"Welcome back Gryffindors, and welcome back Ravenclaws. I'm sure that you all know that next year, you will be taking your O.W.Ls."

She peered down sternly at them. "This year will be spent preparing you for them."

"Already?" Joy exclaimed. "But we have a whole year!"

"Last year's class didn't do exactly well, Ms. Thomason. We are deciding to take charge and begin prepping you early as fourth years.

"Due to such, we will be expecting satisfactory results from everyone," she said peering down at them through her spectacles. Aly sighed and stared down at her quill as McGonagall went on...and on...and on...

* * *

"Before you go, class," McGonagall said. "I want you all to know that I will expect you all to act with respect and dignity once Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive. Off to your next class!"

Aly and Amanda stood up and began quickly chatting about the day.

"That really did scare me out of my wits. I never would've thought he'd do...the...curses," Aly said nervously.

"I think Moody's got something against me," Amanda thought. "He practically embarrassed me in front of the whole class."

"I'm sorry," Aly said sympathetically. She looked outside.

"I'm going to head down to Care of Magical Creatures," Aly grinned. "I'll see you at lunch." Amanda grinned and waved to her as she continued to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Aly stretched as she walked along the path down to Hagrid's hut for her next class, looking at the trees that were slowly beginning to change color. It was almost the end of September.

Aly looked up in the sky and felt a twinge of sadness as she remembered riding Cosmos, her favorite hippogriff, over the lake. She thought she should go visit him.

Something rustled in the bushes. Aly stopped walking. She looked around suspiciously and kept walking. Something moved again.

"Hello?" she called out. Her heart thumped. "Is anyone-?"

Something rushed up and pulled Aly from the path. Next thing she knew, she was pinned up against a tree, gasping for air.

* * *

"I told you I would come back for you, didn't I?" 


	18. John Returns

"John!" Aly choked out. "Stop!"

He merely glared at her face, watching her gasp for air.

"I don't listen to muggles."

Aly's leg lashed out and kicked him in the groin, and he fell to the ground gasping in pain. His hold on Aly was released and she slid down the tree.

"What did you do that for!"

"What did you choke me for?"

John stared up at Aly with pure hatred, his gray eyes reflecting an angry storm.

"I told you I would come back for you, and I have some unfinished business," he said grinning sadistically. "In case you didn't comprehend," he said standing up slowly, "_that means you_."

"I may be a muggle, but I'm not stupid. Get off my back," Aly spat. "Why are you here?"

"I promised my master that I'd keep an eye out on things over here," John replied nonchalantly. He swept his black cloak aside and stared at Aly. "I'm making sure nothing goes wrong."

"What goes wrong?"

"I don't think you're of high enough authority to know that," he smirked. "I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"For a mudblood, you sure ask a lot of questions."

Aly pulled out her wand and glared dangerously at John.

"What're you going to do? Going to kill me?" he smirked. "You can try, but I bet that I'll only get a little cut on my nose."

"Get out of my sight, you pathetic animal. No one wants you around here!"

"I figured." He strode over to Aly. She was unprepared for the sudden shove against the tree.

"In case you didn't figure, you will tell _no one _that I am here. If you do tell, even my brothers..."

His eyes were ferocious and wild, his mouth contorted into sadistic smile that reeked of anger.

"I'll kill you."

He disapparated with a pop! Aly blinked and looked around.

She sighed.

_So, let me analyze the situation..._

_One, I'm probably suffering from some sort of breathing problem, no thanks to John. Two, I'm being threatened to not reveal my existence or I'm going to be killed. Really, it's a lose-lose situation here. _She sighed and looked at her watch. _At least I have a few minutes to sprint down to Hagrid's. _She took deep breath. _I've got to act normal, like I'm not suffering from loss of breath, and I haven't been threatened with my life by a death eater._

Aly sighed miserably. _Not likely._


	19. Death or No Death

Aly stretched out her legs in the common room, yawning loudly, to Char's surprise.

"Excuse you," he said surprised.

"Thanks, but I don't know what I did," Aly replied, sinking into the chair in front of the fire. They were in the common room that evening, working on their Ancient Runes homework.

"So, tell me," Char asked, "What does _fehu _mean?"

"Look in your book," Aly replied, not opening her eyes. "I'm beat."

"Come on, you know this stuff and I can't find it," Char protested.

"Then look."

"Aly!"

Aly groaned. "It means wealth, money. Alright?"

"Thanks. Was that so hard?" Char grinned. Aly closed her eyes again and breathed deeply.

"Come off it, you can't be that tired," Char said skeptically.

"I just am," Aly said, quietly. For some reason, she was remembering John's face.

"I doubt that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure. Talk. Now, or I'll tickle you." Aly opened one eye.

"I dare you to even try and touch me."

Char took out his wand and grinned. "_Rictusempra_!"

* * *

"OK OK! STOP IT! I'LL TALK!" 

Char grinned. "_Finite Incantatem_."

The ticking sensation that attacked Aly's sides subsided slowly, leaving Aly gasping for air and glaring at Char at the same time. He laughed.

"That was not funny!" she yelled. "I was dying!"

"Sure, sure," Char chuckled. "Now, tell me what's going on?"

Aly smirked inwardly. _Death or no death…let's have some fun._

"Let me put this in the simplest way I can so even you can understand it." He frowned at her.

"Your brother John Boyle ran into me, literally, this afternoon, claiming he had some unfinished business to attend to, me. He said that he'll be popping in every now and then to make sure nothing goes wrong; for what, I have no idea. He said that if I told anyone about him, I'd be killed."

She crossed her arms and looked at Char, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes narrowed. "Are you joking?"

"Why the heck would I be joking?"

"Why is he doing that to do you?"

"I don't know. Oh wait," Aly said sarcastically, "It's because I'm a MUGGLE."

"You see, Aly," Char said angrily, "This is why my parents disowned him. Because he doesn't know to appreciate others. He goes on his own business without any regard for other people. He can hurt them all he wants without a care in the world." Char rubbed his hair angrily. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Are you nuts?"

"No, not really," Aly said smiling. "He can threaten me all he wants. I dare him to kill me. But he'll be convicted, you see, because another person besides me knows about him."

"Who?"

Aly smiled at Char.

"Me?!"

"You," Aly winked. "It's all apart of my plan, Char. I'm going to change your brother."

"You must be crazier that I thought if you were to go on with this." Aly frowned. "He's a death eater? Remember? He can kill you on the spot! Aly, you can't convert John to other side. He's too into the dark arts!" Char protested. Aly rolled her eyes. "I thought someone as smart as you would've been able to figure that out!"

"I think you've made it pretty clear on the subject of my intellect, Char."

Char grimaced. He sighed and looked at the fire.

"_Imo herme, od imo raeint sa_," Aly said.

"Excuse me?"

"Be well, and be true to yourself."

"What is that?"

"Elvish," answered Aly. "We learned about it yesterday."

"You're just showing off."

"So?"


	20. The Delegations of Beauxbatons

"Mr. Longbottom, tuck in your shirt!" McGonagall barked over the madness of the students.

"Ms. Patil, your tie, if you don't mind?"

"Ms. Brown, take that ridiculously large barrette out of your hair!"

"Mr. Taylor, Fanged Whizbees are not allowed at school! Detention!"

Hayden groaned as McGonagall swiftly took it away while Aly and Damien laughed.

"I told you," Damien chuckled. "McGonagall's a nervous wreck; she'll yell at anyone."

"But a detention!" Hayden said angrily.

"They do have a list," Aly sang over the voices of the other students. They were standing outside on the grounds, waiting for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to arrive. Aly shivered.

"Don't play devil's advocate, Aly," Damien said rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it," she grinned.

"Hey!" Char called from the other side of the crowd. "Any of you three got a quill on you?"

"Nope!" Damien yelled back. "Why?"

"I just found out that Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang!"

The crowd went silent for a few minutes, and then people started talking excitedly.

"Sorry, I don't!" Hayden yelled back. Char shrugged and looked over the lake.

"I can't believe that Viktor Krum is coming!"

Aly turned around and saw Bella making her way through the crowd to her.

"You're obsessed with Viktor Krum? Have you seen those eyebrows?"

"Don't harp on Krum, Aly," Hayden said shaking his head.

"Aly!" a voice called. Aly turned around and saw Cedric wading through the crowd to her.

"Ced," she grinned.

"Hey," he grinned. "I've got a question. Do you have a piece of parchment?"

"Nope, I left everything upstairs."

"Darn," Cedric frowned, "I promised I'd get Cho an autograph. Oh well! See you." Then he continued moving through the crowd.

Aly turned around and frowned.

"What's wrong, Aly?" Damien asked. "Sad because Ickle Ceddikins won't pay attention to you?"

Aly glared at him. "No." Damien smirked. "No!"

"Sure."

"She's upset because everytime she sees Cedric, it's all about Cho," Bella said nonchalantly.

"Oho!" Hayden said, his eyes glinting.

Aly whirled around. "I'll speak to _you _upstairs after the feast."

"Oh, I'm scared," Bella teased.

"I'm sure Char won't be happy about this one bit," Hayden said grinning.

"He'll be after Cedric like a lion after its prey," Damien said.

"Like a knight in shining armor ready to face the enemy to save his lady love!" Hayden said dramatically.

"Like a shark after the little fish," Bella added.

"Like a crazed fourth year after a seventh year for Aly!"

They burst into laughter, to Aly's great embarrassment.

"Stop it!" Aly hissed, turning scarlet. "People are watching!"

Hayden threw an arm over her shoulder jubilantly.

"Come off it, Aly. We were just pulling your leg."

"Your extremely short legs," Damien added. He winked.

Bella laughed. Hayden hugged her while laughing and she blushed and looked away.

"Aw, look at little Aly...she's blushing!" Bella exclaimed. Damien laughed even harder. Aly glared at her, her blush deepening.

"I am going to murder you when we get up to our dormitory," she said quietly. Bella smiled brightly while Hayden grinned down at her. He looked up and gasped as something big and long appeared in the sky.

* * *

While this whole scene was happening, Char watched with anger as Hayden grabbed Aly and pulled her close, laughing.

"So...tell me, Ms. Straum," he said whirling around. "Has Aly talked about me lately?"

"Not really, no," Amanda said, surprised. "As a matter of fact, she really hasn't talked much at all."

Char sighed with frustration. _Well, now I know why, but still..._ "Nothing? Not even 'Hey, I haven't talked to Char in a while?'"

"No." Amanda grinned. "Come on, Char, don't be said gloomy! Hayden's just having a bit of fun, that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered bitterly. "Seems that he's been having loads of fun with her."

"Come on, you know that he's just trying to regain his trust. He promised to behave."

Char sighed and looked up. He grinned. "Take a gander a that!"

* * *

"Is a giant broomstick?"

"Of course not, you twit! It's a...what is it?"

The students stared up in the sky, trying to discover what the object was. It was a blue, horse drawn carriage, pulled by winged horses. It landed and the crowd stepped back. A small boy stepped out of the carriage and rolled down a blue carpet. A foot emerged from the carriage.

Hayden gaped as the woman emerged. She looked to be at least ten feet tall, with shiny black hair and olive skin. She smiled at Professor Dumbledore, who walked over and exchanged words of hellos. She waved her hands behind her. Emerging from the carriage were a bunch of young girls dressed in pretty periwinkle colored dresses with matching hats and shoes, looking elegant and flawless. They were all blond haired and blue eyed.

Damien gulped as the girls emerged.

"They're...they're..."

"Amazing," Hayden finished, staring at the girls in wonder. The crowd parted for the girls to walk through, oblivious to the Hogwarts boys staring at their behinds.

"If only they made them like that at Hogwarts," Damien said shaking his head.

Aly and Bella glared at him.

"Ow!" Damien exclaimed as Aly punched him in the shoulder. "I was joking!"

"Pig," Bella spat. She turned and faced the lake. "Those Durmstrang boys had better get over here soon; I'm freezing."


	21. The Delegations of Durmstrang

"I've got to meet one of them!" Damien said determinedly. "Hayden, mate, how about you and me sneak out of here and find those girls?"

"Sounds good," Hayden grinned.

"But," Aly said grinning wickedly, "What about Kylie? And 'Mandy'? You wouldn't want to hurt their feelings, would you?"

"Come off it," Damien said, flushing. "It's not big deal."

"So," Bella grinned, "When Amanda finds out that you've been trying to snog a Beauxbatons girl, it'll be 'no big deal?'"

"And I'm absolutely sure Kylie won't mind, even though she'd fancied you for ages and it'll more than likely break her heart?" asked Aly.

"Shut it!" Hayden said. "That's not fair!"

"Hey, look," Damien said, changing the subject. "Something's happening to the water, you see it?"

"Yeah," Hayden replied, determinedly not looking at Aly or Bella. "Take a peek."

Aly looked around a sixth year and watched the water slowly turn into a whirlpool. Soon, a great big mast rose out of the water, and soon followed a huge ship.

"Whoa."

The ship sailed to the shore of the grounds and halted. The door opened and a man with a black goatee and a long fur coat stepped out, looking quite haughty.

"Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to him.

"Karkaroff!" Dumbledore said warmly. They shook hands.

"Boys! Out here, now!" Karkaroff called. The bunch of boys dressed in warm fur coats emerged from the boat, one of them being Viktor Krum.

"There's the man himself," Bella said dreamily. "Are you sure you haven't got anything?"

"No," Aly replied. The boys made their way through the crowd, oblivious to the gaggling girls.

* * *

"I don't see what's so attractive," Amanda said while the boys stepped out of the boat. "They all have really thick eyebrows."

"I definitely see something attractive in those Beauxbatons girls," Char grinned. Amanda rolled her eyes. She watched the boys walk through the crowd. One boy caught her eye and grinned. Amanda frowned and turned around to face the lake. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She whirled around and met electric blue eyes. He grinned.

"Michael!" she exclaimed. Michael pulled off his hood and grinned. He hugged her.

"Hey! I missed you," he grinned.

"Me too! How's Durmstrang?" Amanda asked, looking him over.

"Great, just great," he said warmly. The crowd started moving towards the castle. "You?"

"Peachy. Fourth year is a load of work, though."

"Ha. All we do is work out, play Quidditch, and try and please the teachers," he smirked. Amanda frowned as they walked up the steps.

"Win any Quidditch games?"

"There is not quidditch this year."

"What?" Michael exclaimed.

"The Triwizard Tournament means no quidditch cup this year," Amanda explained.

"That's terrible. How'd you do last year?"

"Great, actually. It's funny because my cousin Michael Straum replaced you, so it was almost like you were never gone," Amanda grinned. "We won the Cup last year."

"Brilliant! I wish I was there to see it," he said wistfully. They entered the Great Hall.

"I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table," he announced. "I could care less if Alyusha gets mad."

"Who's Alyusha?"

"My friend. He said that I'm supposed to sit next to him at the feast."

"But you'd prefer to sit at the Gryffindor table against his wishes?"

"Sure." They grinned and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"So, explain to me, how can this guy just jump back into her life like they're long lost friends?"

Damien stared ahead angrily.

"Um, I really can't explain that, Damien," Bella shrugged.

"She and Michael were great friends second year, though," Aly added. Hayden nudged her.

"Stop playing devil's advocate!" he hissed.

"I can't help it," she answered. They walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Aly took a seat across from Michael on the other side of the table. She grinned.

"Michael."

"Aly! Hey!" he exclaimed happily. "It's great to see the lot of you!"

He shook hands with Hayden. "How're you doing, mate? Durmstrang not treating you too hard?"

"I'm alive, so..." Michael grinned, "I guess they're doing alright."

"Miss Hogwarts food?"

"Yeah...all we eat is meat."

Amanda grinned at Hayden.

"Damien," Michael said politely. "How're you, mate?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks," he said stiffly. Michael forced a smile, and then talked to Aly.

"So, Amanda tells me you won last year?"

"Of course, let me tell you this awesome move..."

Amanda stared at Damien and crossed her arms. She leaned forward.

"_Control your attitude_."

"Yes, mother."

Dumbledore stood up and announced the start of the feast, wishing all of the students luck in the tournament, and to enjoy Hogwarts.

Aly and Amanda chatted it up with Michael, who talked about his life at Durmstrang, and how much he missed Hogwarts. After the feast, the students were dismissed to their dormitory for sleep.


	22. Late Night Visits

_"It is with great pleasure," Dumbledore announced, his face shining, "To award the Triwizard Cup to an outstanding Hogwarts student!" _

_The crowd cheered. The closing ceremony was at the Quidditch stadium. _

_"She has shown ambition, strength, courage; the qualities of a perfect student! Ms. Aly Trevelyan!"_

_The crowd roared as Aly stepped up to the podium to receive the cup, a huge, shining, golden cup engraved with her name on it. She held it up in the air as the crowd chanted her name. She looked at the crowd that was cheering and saw her friends sitting there; next to Damien was John, looking like the brother he should. _

* * *

Aly sat up quickly, looking around.

"Just a dream...just a crazy dream," she said silently. She looked around and saw the other students sleeping in her dormitory. It was late at night.

"Ha," she thought to herself. "It wasn't the marriage dream. At least that's good. I liked that dream, though. It'd be nice to win."

She stood up and walked over the window to let a little bit of air in.

"Phew." She looked out the window and admired the gargoyles on the ledges.

John apparated with a pop!

Aly gasped with shock and stepped back.

John cast a Disillusionment Charm and Aly felt her body tingle. She looked down and she had blend in with the wall behind her.

"_Muffliato_!"

Aly knew that spell. No one could hear what they were saying.

"What do you want?" she hissed. He stood in the window.

"You broke the contract," he said, glaring at her through his hood. "That means I have to kill you."

Aly grinned. "Good luck doing that."

He raised his wand.

"I have evidence that you did it."

"Did what?"

"If you were to kill me, I'd have evidence that you did it. I already have a note hidden in my dresser so if they were to investigate, they'd hear my voice from the grave." She smirked. "Your brother knows as well, so he can testify at your trial."

"Which one?" he asked dangerously.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she hissed. "I'm not throwing away my friends' protection!"

He glared at her.

"Is everything 'going according to plan?'" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, everything's going quite well, thanks," he answered.

"Good. I'll make sure to find some way to mess it up."

"Watch it, mudblood. Evidence or not, you watch your mouth or you'll end up dead," he said, pointing his wand at her neck. Aly's hand snapped up and knocked his wand away. He watched it fall to the ground below him and looked up at her, surprised. She took out hers.

"_Stupefy_!"

John was knocked backwards by the spell and Aly watched him fall to the ground with satisfaction. She smirked.

_That'll leave a mark._


	23. Char's Situation

"Aly, that was harsh," Char chastised the next morning in the Great Hall. "He's probably going to have some bruises."

Aly grinned at him and continued eating her oatmeal.

"Did you get any of the Ancient Runes work?"

"Yeah, actually. It was fun. I never would've thought I could speak Elvish," Aly mused.

"Why are we learning about Elvish when it's an Ancient Runes class?" Char asked.

* * *

"This is to be considered something fun, Mr. Boyle. If you have any problems with this, I can assign you extra runes homework since the Elvish language is of no interest to you." 

Char flushed. "No, Professor, I'm fine." Aly looked at him sympathetically as the rest of the class smirked. They were in class and Professor Babbling had given him a long lecture after he expressed his discontent in learning the Elvish language.

"Now, that's all settled," Professor Babbling said, returning to her somewhat happy demeanor. "I want you to pair up with a partner and see how much you know from last night's readings and assignments. Try to carry on a conversation. Have at it!"

She looked down at Char. "Mr. Boyle, to my desk, if you don't mind...?"

Char sighed sadly and stood up from his seat and walked over to Professor Babbling. He took a seat across from her at her desk, and the rest of the class started speaking in Elvish.

"Poor Char," Aly said sadly. "Maybe he should just transfer down to Divination?"

"I dunno," Bella shrugged. "Alright, let's start talking." She looked at her book. "Um..."

"_Amin tuula Britain_," Aly said slowly, "I come from Britain."

"_Amin tuula France_," Bella replied, "I come from France."

"_Amin onta amirie_," Aly said, looking at the book, "I create necklaces."

"_Amin salka_," Bella replied, "I dance."

"_Amin naa ara_," Aly said, "I am noble."

"_Amin naa saesa_!" Professor Babbling said. Aly and Bella looked up. "I am pleased."

"That was excellent, you two. Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor clapped politely while the Hufflepuffs looked quite murderous.

* * *

"You two must be elves," Char said darkly. "I didn't understand a word of your gibberish." They had just arrived in the common room. 

Aly clucked her tongue with sympathy. "Poor Char. Was Professor too hard on you?"

"She said that I need to learn to control my mouth and I should appreciate Ancient Runes because they developed into the modern alphabet," Char spat, throwing his books onto the fire. "Then she recommended that I move back to Divination!"

"What? No!" Bella exclaimed.

"Of course," Char said angrily. "She said that she'll be speaking to Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall to rearrange my schedule."

"Char, that's not fair!" Aly exclaimed. "They can't just throw you out like that! It's not even been a full month. Do they really expect us to learn that fast?"

"Maybe you're just not that good at Ancient Runes," Bella suggested. "And that's not a problem for you, because you've got us."

"Yeah," Aly agreed, "We can all do our homework together from now on so you can get some extra help."

"Staying after with Professor Babbling isn't helping me one bit. All she does is criticize me," Char said angrily.

"Well, that's just stupid," Bella said, tossing her hair angrily. "Come on; let's see if we can run down to Professor Babbling's room again."

* * *

"Professor?" Aly asked timidly, knocking on the door frame. Professor Babbling was talking to Professor McGonagall in her room. 

Professor Babbling looked at Aly and smiled.

"Why, hello, Ms. Trevelyan." Bella appeared behind her. "Ms. Aldaine." Char appeared behind Bella. Her smile dissipated quickly. "Mr. Boyle."

"Professor, we wanted to talk about Char," Aly said slowly. They walked over to the professors over by Professor Babbling's desk.

"Ah, yes," McGonagall cut in, frowning, "We were just getting to that." She peered down at Char. "Mr. Boyle, Professor Babbling tells me that you're not doing well in her class and constantly being rude."

"Professor, that's an over exaggeration!" Bella said angrily. "Char doesn't talk out loud!"

Professor Babbling looked surprised.

"Quite the contrary, he doesn't say anything," Aly said smiling. "He doesn't say anything because he's not good at Ancient Runes is all."

"I'm...not exactly a quick learner," Char said, flushing.

"The reason we came down," Bella said, "Is to tell you that we don't want Char to move down to Divination. He's got us! We can all do our homework together and he can get some extra help."

"Besides, Professor," Aly cut in, "You gave Char a detention yesterday for magic in the corridor and you kept him scrubbing those floors all night. It's not like he would've had time to finish his homework!"

Professor McGonagall looked surprised as well.

"Just give Char another week," Bella pleaded. "If his grades improve, can he stay in Ancient Runes?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Char, who was silently pleading to stay.

"One week!" she said pointing her finger. The corners of her mouth twitched. "I want to see some improvement, or down to Divination you go, Mr. Boyle. Do _not _expect me to be so forgiving next time." She smiled. "No Gryffindor of mine will fail. Good day." She swept out of Professor Babbling's room. Professor Babbling sighed.

"I guess I have been a bit harsh on you, Mr. Boyle, haven't I?"

"Just a bit," Char said quietly. She laughed.

"I will try harder to be easier on you. Stop by my office after classes if you want to arrange some time for extra help," she smiled. Char smiled at her and nodded. Professor Babbling looked at Bella and Aly, who were silently dancing inside their heads for victory.

"You've got a great pair of friends," she said. Char felt a rush of gratitude towards Bella and Aly. "Here's a pass for your next class."

Bella, Aly and Char walked out of Professor Babbling's office and rounded the corner. Aly and Bella started laughing and giving each other high fives.

"What did we tell you?" Aly chuckled.

"Thanks," Char said with a smile. "I owe you two big time."

Bella grinned at him wickedly.

"I was joking!" he said hastily.

"Too late!" Aly said. "We'll decide your retribution later." She and Bella walked away, laughing.

Char cocked his head and watched them go upstairs. _Interesting._


	24. Assessing the Goblet's Situation

Amanda's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at the Goblet of Fire in the Great Hall. The students buzzed with conversation and excitement. The Great Hall was as splendid, as always, for the Halloween feast.

"This is so exciting," Amanda said, looking up at the stool. "I wonder who's going to be the champion."

Aly looked up from her mashed potatoes and rolled her eyes. "You've been talking about it the whole feast. Just wait!"

"How can I?" Amanda grinned. "I really hope Cedric gets it."

Char and Hayden glared at Amanda.

"That's the wrong attitude," Damien said. "I'm hoping for Angelina. It'd be nice to have a Gryffindor champion."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and the conversations in the hall ceased abruptly and watched as the headmaster approached the stool with the Goblet of Fire.

"Good evening students and visitors alike," he started, his eyes twinkling. "As you all know, the Goblet of Fire is about to choose our three Hogwarts champions.

"When the Goblet chooses a champion from each school, they will walk behind those curtains to be briefed about the tasks. I believe that it requires only one minute."

Aly stared at the Goblet's blue flames, just waiting and watching for the decisions. Amanda bit her lip nervously.

Suddenly the flames turned a spectacular red and a piece of parchment flew from the Goblet. Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion," he said, "Is Viktor Krum."

The Hall burst into applause and cheer, with the girls cheering the loudest, of course. Krum slouched his way over to the curtains behind the door. Aly watched the Goblet, and it turned red again. She listened in anticipation.

"The Beauxbatons champion," he said, "Is Fleur Delacour."

Char and Damien stood up and clapped for Fleur, who was dazzlingly beautiful as she gracefully stood up and swept her way to the chamber. Aly pulled Char down angrily, and he grinned sheepishly. The Goblet's flames turned red again.

"The Hogwarts champion," he said, "Is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hall burst into a roar of applause, especially the Hufflepuffs, as Cedric grinned and made his way to the chamber. Aly smiled and clapped. Char seized her hands.

"What, are you bonkers? Don't clap for him!"

"And why not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's my friend."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and turned to the Hall. "Thank you all for entering your names. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful tourna..."

The Goblet's flames turned red again. Aly's heart thumped.

Dumbledore reached up and grabbed the parchment.

"_Harry Potter_."

_

* * *

There are two options in this situation. Either I've just lost my hearing...or Professor Dumbledore called Harry's name. _

Aly watched as the whole school turned and stared at Harry, who looked absolutely stunned.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called. Hermione shoved Harry and he looked around and caught Aly's eye. She stared back at him, awestruck. Harry gulped and made his way to the chamber, and Professor Dumbledore followed and shut the door behind them.

Immediately, the Hall was in a buzz.

"You don't think he did it?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, he is the Boy Who Lived, so I guess he can do anything."

Aly listened to these conversations and frowned.

"I don't believe it," she stated. Amanda turned and looked at her. "He couldn't have put it in there! I don't think it's possible!"

"It's possible," Hayden said quietly. "Someone could've Confounded it, you know."

"What could be Harry's ultimatum for putting his name in the Goblet?" Damien asked.

"He's got enough fame as it is," Char added. "He's not happy with all the fame, anyway!"

"Ron looks pretty mad," Bella noted. Ron did indeed look quite sour.

"Someone must have done it," Hayden concluded. "If I know Harry, he wouldn't! I mean, Dumbledore made that Age Line pretty...restrictive. I don't think _anyone _under seventeen could've gotten past it." Aly nodded. Professor McGonagall emerged from the chamber.

"Students, to your dormitories! Prefects, please escort your students to their common rooms!"

They all stood up and started exiting the Great Hall. Aly's heart thumped.

_Why? He wouldn't! He couldn't! _

* * *

Aly, Amanda and Bella made their way to their dormitories and shucked out of their robes and into some pajamas. Aly sat into her four-poster bed and reflected the day's events as Amanda put the lights out.

_Let's assess the situation._

_1) John is stalking me._

_2) John is talking about some plan involving his master._

_3) Then Harry gets picked as a champion when we all know he didn't put in his name!_

_4) I bet ten galleons that I'm going to run into John tomorrow. He'll probably boast about how well the plan's going. _

Aly rolled over and sighed as she stared at the window, reflecting the moonlight.


	25. Brotherly Love

Aly stretched and woke up the next morning feeling extremely groggy as she looked out the window again. She sighed with relief, and then shook her head. _Am I actually starting to be afraid of John? _She shook her head. _No, I can't. I have a job to do._

She got out of bed and threw on some warm clothes, since November had arrived, and with it, the chills in the air. She looked around her dormitory and noticed that no one was there. _It must be a Saturday_, she thought. _Everyone's probably in the Hall eating breakfast._

She exited the Gryffindor tower and made her way through the corridors, stopping to say hello to her teachers. She shivered and kept walking through the halls. _It's a might bit freezing._

As she entered the Great Hall, some people stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Aly raised an eyebrow and stared back. They hastily turned their backs and continued talking to their friends. The Great Hall was pretty full. Aly continued walking down the lane between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables and stared at her. She found Damien and Hayden sitting down together, hushed over their breakfast. Damien looked up as Aly approached them. She sat down on the opposite side.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" she hissed loudly. "Is there something on my face?"

Damien smirked, but Hayden hit him in the head and smiled sadly.

"Well, the people who are standing by as Harry are being shunned."

"Excuse me?" Aly asked, surprised.

"Everyone believes that Harry did put his name in the Goblet just to get more fame. And the people who believe him are being shunned," Hayden said, lowering his voice.

"So," Aly said angrily, looking at Damien, "Just because I believe Harry makes me weird?"

Damien grimaced.

"The Hufflepuffs are even more ticked, you know. They refuse to speak to any of us."

"What about Gryffindors?" Aly asked.

"They don't care. Apparently, they expected as much," Hayden shrugged. "The only person who doesn't like it is Ron."

"Yeah," Damien added suddenly, "He didn't speak a word to Harry this morning."

"Let boys be boys," Aly said nonchalantly. "I just don't believe that I'm considered weird for standing by my friend."

"Don't worry, Aly," Damien said, "I'm sure once Harry wins that tournament, they won't care anymore."

"You'll be supporting Harry, of course?" Hayden asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Diggory is absolutely out of the question," Damien added sharply.

"Says who?"

"Me," Damien answered plainly. Aly rolled her eyes.

"I'll be supporting both." She held up her hands. "75 Harry, 25 Cedric, deal?"

"Fine," Hayden mumbled. Aly smiled and got up.

"I'm going to head up to the owlery."

"Who're you sending a letter to?" Damien asked, interested.

"That's nothing of your concern," she said haughtily. "See you later."

She stalked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Minako," Aly called. "I've got a letter for you." 

Minako swooped down from the beams and landed on the perch next to the window. Aly had decided to write a letter to Hayden's parents. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen them in almost three years. Aly finished up the rest of her letter and tied it to Minako's leg.

"To the Taylors, alright?" she asked softly, stroking Minako. Her owl hooted and took off through the window as Aly watched her. After Minako disappeared, Aly tightened her sweater and departed from the owlery.

Aly coughed a little as a chill went through her.

"Great, now I'm getting an-AUGH!"

Someone apparated in front of her and slammed her into the walls of the owlery.

"I bet you've been expecting me, haven't you, Aly?"

Aly's knee instantly went for his groin again. For the second time, John released her with a gasp and fell to the ground. Aly stared down at him with no pity.

John chuckled a little, though shaken by the attack and stood up, groaning.

"You've gotten good at that, haven't you?"

"I guess I have," Aly said, watching him rise. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," he smirked. "So, how was the Triwizard Tournament?"

Aly watched his lip curl.

"Oh, it was fascinating, thanks for asking. You really should've been there," she said sarcastically. He smirked. "Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but if you had anything to do with Harry's name in that goblet..."

"Such an empty threat," John said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think so..." Aly said pulling out her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Aly's wand flew out of her hand and fell a few feet away from her.

Aly's eyes darted between the wand and John a few times. Then she lurched to the ground for her wand, but John got there first and pinned her to the ground.

"You think you're so clever," he said quietly. "Did you really think I was going to let you off that easy?"

"It never hurts to try," Aly said, trying to control her breathing.

"You pathetic mudblood," he spat. Aly scowled at him, but John merely pressed her throat harder into the ground.

"Your brother is just so excited to see you," Aly smirked.

John's eye narrowed into slits under his hood.

"Char's just waiting to give you piece of his..." Her voice faltered when John's lips curled into a sneer.

"So that's the one, isn't it?"

"No, no!" Aly said hastily. "I meant-STOP!"

"Where is he?" he growled, pressing her neck into the ground. "Where is he?!" Aly gasped for air, while trying to open her mouth.

Footsteps approached.

John's head snapped up.

Aly's head attempted to snap up as well, but John held it down too tight.

"Who's there?" John called, pulling back his hood and looking around.

The footsteps approached.

Aly watched with wide eyes as Char appeared through the bushes.

Char stared at his brother.

* * *

"You..." Char said simmering anger. 

"You!" John roared, lurching for his brother. Char dodged out of the way.

"_Accio_!" Aly's wand flew back into her hand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

John's wand flew out of his reach, and he knew there was no way to escape.

He tried to disapparate. It was no use. Aly had already cast an Anti-Disapparition charm.

"_Impedimenta_!" Char said. John lurched back into the air. He lay motionless. Aly pocketed her wand and nodded at Char. They cautiously took steps toward him. Aly looked at John, who was still conscious, but breathing hard.

"You're coming with us."

John suddenly knocked Char over and suddenly disapparated. Aly stared at the spot where John was.

Aly looked at Char, who was sitting up slowly and groaning.

_Darn it.

* * *

_**Yay for me! Cool dueling scene!**


	26. Potions and Divination

Aly grinned as Char walked into Potions the next Monday.

He grinned back and winced, even though the ice pack was on his shoulder.

"Mr. Boyle," Snape said in his silkiest voice, "Why are you late?"

The whole class, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, stopped what they were doing and turned around to star at Char, whose face turned slightly red.

"Well, I had a bit of trouble carrying my books, sir," he stammered.

"And why is that?" Snape drawled.

"I got into an accident, sir," Char replied, his eyes darting to Aly, and back to Snape.

He wasn't quick enough.

"Ms. Trevelyan, is there something you know that I don't?"

The class stared at Aly.

"Well, Char tripped over a rock while we were going to the Owlery, professor," she replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"He landed on his right shoulder, sir," Aly added. Snape's eyes went to Char's arm.

"Ms. Trevelyan, it's his left shoulder that is bruised." Aly turned around and looked at Char's shoulder, which was indeed, the shoulder covered by the ice pack. Not the right.

"Enlighten me. When exactly did this happen?"

"This past Saturday, sir," Char answered, with a feeling a dread in his heart. He knew what was coming next.

"And I'm assuming you had permission?" Snape asked, his lip curling.

"Um..."

"Detention!" he barked. "You _and _Ms. Trevelyan for being out of bounds. Every night, this week, scrubbing every desk, _without magic_."

Aly and Char groaned.

Snape sneered and then turned to the board.

"I will be testing your potions later this week," he added. "Best hope nothing goes wrong." The bell rang. "Dismissed. Ms. Trevelyan, Mr. Boyle, to my desk," he added.

Aly and Char glared at each other and stood up while the rest of the class left to go.

* * *

"I think he's going after you, Damien," Amanda said cheerfully as they exited Potions. "I could see the plan formulating behind his dark, black eyes."

Damien frowned at her. "Thanks. I think I'll skip my evening pumpkin juice, thanks." Amanda laughed.

They took a turn around a corner and started heading for their next class, Divination.

"So," Amanda said brightly, "Michael's invited us to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. Up for a trip?"

Damien smiled faintly. "No thanks."

"Why?"

"I'm...feeling a bit under the weather," Damien answered hesitantly.

"You're perfectly fine," she said, confused.

"No, really. My nose is feeling a bit clogged," Damien lied.

"Oh." They continued walking to the north tower in silence.

* * *

"Welcome, class," Professor Trelawney said in her dreamy voice.

Damien merely stared at her bug eyed glasses, which appeared to be bigger than usual today.

"Today," she started, "As I predicted, we have a guest in our class today."

Michael waved at the class as he climbed up the ladder into Professor Trelawney's room. Damien felt a twinge of anger.

"Michael, one of the students of our visiting schools, from Durmstrang."

Amanda grinned at Michael.

"Now, today we will see how much you remember from reading tea leaves," Trelawney said, adjusting her glasses. "Begin."

Damien and Amanda leaned forward and looked into their cups.

"Ok, then," Damien said, looking at the cups. "What do we do?"

"I bet Michael knows," Amanda grinned.

"I'm sure he does," Damien said sarcastically. "Those Durmstrang students sure do get a lot of Divination."

"Really, then? I bet he can help. Michael!" Amanda called.

Michael's head snapped and looked at Amanda. She grabbed an extra pouf and pulled it next to her. He walked over to Amanda and Damien's table.

"Hey, mate," Michael said. "Need help?"

"Not really," Damien said.

"But I thought you said that Durmstrang gets lots of Divination?" Amanda asked, confused.

"I was being sarcastic." Michael sat down.

"Well, we didn't learn much, but I bet I can help," Michael said, squinting at Amanda's book.

Damien sighed angrily.

_This is going to be a long class._


	27. The Fat Lady

Char sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked around the room. _Only 10 more to go._

Aly and Char were in Snape's room for the final day of their detention, and had so far only cleaned five tables.

Aly yawned loudly and looked at the clock.

"Lovely. It's a quarter past midnight," she yawned.

Char blinked sleepily.

"D'you think he'll notice if we do just a bit of it with magic?"

"Probably."

Char groaned with frustration and dipped his sponge into the bucket again. Then he stopped.

"You know, I could care less about rather he notices it. I really just want to get to sleep!"

Aly blinked at him. "He'll probably notice and give us another one, though."

"Like I said," Char reiterated, "I don't care. I just want to go to bed."

Aly pulled out her wand pointed it at the table. "_Scourgify_."

Char did likewise. "_Scourgify_."

The tables instantly became clean of anything that had dirtied the table. Char looked at the table with satisfaction and continued going around using the spell.

Finally, in the course of five minutes, they were done.

Aly pocketed her wand and they left Snape's office, exhausted.

They walked along the corridor, bumping into each other, due to their sleepiness.

"I think that was a load of bollocks," Aly stated. "Clean his tables without magic. Ha!"

Char agreed. "And now I haven't an ounce of homework done."

"Professor Sprout is going to kill me."

* * *

They approached the common room and found the Fat Lady to be asleep.

"Wake up," Aly groaned.

The fat lady did not stir; she continued snoring in her portrait.

Char groaned with frustration and lifted up his foot.

"No!" Aly said tiredly, "Don't do that."

"I need to get to my bed, _Alyson_," Char growled.

"I do, too." Aly walked over to the wall on the other side and slid down to the ground. "Good night."

Char raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders.

He slid down next to her and they closed their eyes.

As they slowly fell asleep, the fat lady opened her eyes a bit.

_They'll be feeling that in the morning._

* * *

"What the bloody heck are you two doing?"

Aly stirred in her sleep and opened an eye. Michael was hovering over them with a confused expression.

"Are you out of your oversized head?"

"Shut up, Michael," Aly yawned. She looked at his attire. "What're you all dressed up for?"

Michael was wearing his Gryffindor jacket and jeans, a hat and a scarf.

"The First Task is today, Gem," he said obviously. "Remember?"

"Oh!" Aly exclaimed, standing up. "I forgot!"

"Obviously," he smirked. He looked down at Char's sleeping body. "What about him?"

"Char!" Aly yelled. Char stirred in his sleep.

"Wazgoinon?" he mumbled.

"The First Task, smart one," Michael said.

"Oh," Char yawned, stretching.

Aly rubbed her eyes.

"Why in all creation are you two sleeping out here?"

"Because we were doing detention real late," Char said standing up, "And the stupid fat lady wouldn't wake up."

"I heard that!" The Fat Lady said indignantly. They turned around and looked at the portrait of the fat lady, who was glaring at them.

"Good," Aly said angrily. "What was all that for last night? You'd open up any other night!"

The Fat Lady tossed her elegant curls.

"I decided that I didn't feel like opening last night. It's a bit of work, opening for you all of the time."

Aly gaped in her in disbelief.

Char growled and stared at the Fat Lady.

"Looks like you could use a change," Michael said, wrinkling his nose. "Godric Gryffindor."

The Fat Lady smiled at Michael and swung open.

As Aly, Michael and Char walked through the door, Char glared at the Fat Lady.


	28. The First Task: Part One

Aly shivered with excitement as she headed down to the Quidditch stadium.

"It's absolutely freezing!" Bella exclaimed, rubbing her arms.

Char took a bite of his chocolate bar. Bella grabbed it from him.

"Stop that!" Bella snapped. "You've been eating chocolate nonstop since Halloween!"

"Thas na fair!" Char said his mouth full of chocolate, while accidentally spraying some on Bella.

"Excuse me?" Aly asked, revolted.

Char swallowed.

"That's not fair!" he repeated. Aly rolled her eyes and continued walking down to the Pitch.

"Aren't you excited?" Bella asked, wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her neck tighter. "I really hope Ced..." she started, faltering when Char glared at her, "And Harry both do really well!"

"Yeah," Aly said carefully, as Char scrutinized her.

"What do you see in that guy? He's not even that handsome!"

"Well, you're not a girl, are you?" Bella asked stiffly. "So you wouldn't understand."

"Well, you're the one who fancies him, Bella," Aly reminded, with a grin. "Me and Ced are just good friends." She smirked. "And I don't mean to burst your bubble, but he's got his lovely little hazel eye set on Cho."

Bella frowned at her as they approached the stadium and climbed the stairs over in the Gryffindor section. Aly looked over the tops of other heads and gasped.

"Is that...a dragon?!"

Bella looked to where Aly's eyes were. "I don't believe it!" she gasped.

"The first task is dragons!"

Char's eyes bulged.

"Whoa."

Aly looked around as other students started piling in. "I've got to tell Harry!"

"Aly!" Bella called as Aly stood up and raced down to the ground. "Alyson, get back up here!"

* * *

Aly walked coolly through the crowd, excited as the same time. She spotted a familiar blond head, and walked even faster. 

"Hey!" Hayden said, noticing her. Aly nodded stiffly and headed for the champion's tent.

Someone grabbed her arm. "Since when do you nod to people?"

Aly shrugged her arm out of Hayden's hold and turned around. He grinned at her.

"Sorry, I've got to go somewhere," she said hastily, and took off.

Hayden looked at Damien, who shrugged. Hayden shook his head and continued heading for the stadium.

Aly looked around and spotted Harry walking into the tent.

"Harry!" she called. He didn't hear her and disappeared into the tent. "Hey!"

"Hey," someone replied coolly. Aly's hand flew to her chest and clutched her heart as it thumped. She turned around.

"Cedric! Don't ever do that again!"

Cedric laughed. He was dressed in Hufflepuff clothing.

"It's not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I know," he grinned. Aly glared at him. "Looking for Harry?"

"Yeah, actually," Aly said, her eyes darting around. "Could you get him for me?"

"No, I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I can't," Cedric repeated, his eyes twinkling. "You'll have to get him yourself."

"Are you off your rocker?" Aly exclaimed. "I can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not a champion," Aly replied, obviously.

"So?" He looked behind her. "That Krum fan isn't a champion, but she's sneaking in there."

Aly turned around, and winced as she heard yelling.

The girl squeaked and rushed out of the tent, running away. Ludo Bagman's head popped out of the tent and his face was angry.

"And don't you ever come back!"

He turned his head and saw Cedric and Aly standing there, surprised. His face softened.

"Cedric, old boy!" he exclaimed jovially, coming out of the tent. "Ready for the task?"

Cedric nodded politely. "Ready as ever, sir." Ludo looked down at Aly.

"Is this your girlfriend? Or one of your fans?"

Aly's face reddened slightly.

"I'm not sure; a fan, I think," Cedric said, composing his face seriously. "She's been following me around for a while."

Aly's face turned red and she scowled.

"I'd get a move on, if I were you," Bagman said. "I don't think you're supposed to be around here." He turned Cedric away from Aly.

"Give me a call if she bothers you too much. Restraining orders have been working quite well on Krum," he muttered. Ludo nodded stiffly to Aly and walked into the tent.

Aly fumed, to Cedric's enjoyment.

"You are such an idiot!"

Cedric burst out laughing after holding it in so long, and dodged a punch meant for his face and ran into the tent.

"Diggory! Get back here!" she roared.

Someone grabbed her arm again.

"Hayden! Geroff!" she said, wheeling around.

Black eyes met green.

"Oh," Aly managed. "Professor Snape."

"Yes," he said silkily. "Are you supposed to be over here?"

"Um...well..."

"I thought not," Snape sneered. "15 points from Gryffindor, and a detention." He held onto Aly's arm and began to drag her away.

"Professor, wait!"

Snape whirled around. Cedric came out of the tent.

"Don't," Cedric pleaded. "I wanted to speak with her."

Snape didn't look convinced. "What did he want with you, Ms. Trevelyan?"

Aly looked between Snape and Cedric quickly. "He wanted to know why I gave him leprechaun gold."

"Excuse me?" Snape drawled.

"I owed him for paying for my Omnioculars," Aly explained, looking at Cedric. "And I didn't have any more money on me. So I gave him leprechaun gold. It disappears, sir."

Snape stared at her.

"He wanted his _actual _money back."

Snape scowled and stormed away.

Aly sighed with relief.

Cedric smiled. "You're a good liar."

"Thanks."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!_"

* * *

**Happy Belated Christmas, everyone!**


	29. The First Task: Part Two and Rumors

Aly rushed quickly back to the stands and spotted her friends, who waved to her. Aly made her way through the stands and took a seat next to Amanda.

"What was all that about?"

Aly leaned forward and saw Hayden who was resting his head on his fist, leaning on his leg. He patiently waited for an answer.

Aly looked at Char, who was in the same position.

"Just looking for Harry," she replied airily.

"It took you twenty minutes," Char said, disbelieving.

"Did you find Harry?" Amanda asked.

Aly tried to avoid Char's eyes and looked at Ludo Bagman.

"Not exactly."

"You were with Cedric, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Aly!" Char said with exasperation. "What will it take to get you away from him?"

Hayden merely smiled and rolled his eyes. "What a surprise."

"Why is that?" Damien asked.

"She was looking all jittery," Hayden explained, never taking his eyes never off Aly. "It couldn't have been Harry."

Aly grimaced and leaned back and watched Ludo Bagman announce Cedric's name. She tried to compose her face and clapped politely.

"Don't even try to fool me, Aly," Hayden grinned.

Aly scowled.

* * *

Three champions later, Ludo Bagman called Harry's name.

"That's one big Hungarian Horntail," Amanda said nervously as the dragon roared.

"That was a funny sight, wasn't it?" Char asked Damien. "Diggory got burned like a piece of bacon."

Aly fumed, knowing that Char was only saying this to annoy her.

"I don't like burned bacon," Hayden said plainly. Bella groaned and whacked him on his head.

"Idiots!" Amanda muttered. Aly laughed.

"And I'm assuming that Fleur did absolutely wonderful?" Bella asked.

The boys flushed.

"Mr. Potter, please step out of the tent!" Bagman said, his voice magically magnified. Aly watched Harry slowly step out of the tent and into the enclosure.

"Go, Harry!" Char yelled, and everyone followed suit. Every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, that is. The Hufflepuffs glared at Char, and one of them had the nerve to throw a bottle.

"Shut up, you half-wit!"

"Ouch!" Char exclaimed, rubbing his head where the bottle struck. He stood up. "Come up here and say it to my face, you dirty son of a-"

"Mr. Boyle!" McGonagall yelled. "Not another word!"

"Yes, ma'am," Char said meekly, and sat down. The Gryffindors laughed.

"Idiots!" Amanda repeated. Aly smirked.

Harry raised his wand and everyone began silent in anticipation.

"_Accio Firebolt_!"

Aly stared dumbly at Harry. _That won't work. The broom is too far away!_

A rushing sound proved her wrong. Everyone's head whipped to the left. Harry's Firebolt zoomed toward him and stopped just in front of him. Harry jumped on it and sailed in the air.

"YEAH!" Aly screamed, and the crowd followed. Aly's eyes followed Harry as he zoomed high into the air.

"Genius!" Damien exclaimed.

Harry circled the dragon a couple of times, trying to get her to leave her circle of protection around the eggs.

"Come on," Bella muttered. "Move your dragon-sized butt!"

Char snickered.

Harry tried zigzagging around the Horntail, but one of the spikes whipped across his shoulder. The crowd groaned.

"That sounded painful," Damien muttered.

The dragon finally became irritated and sailed into the air after Harry. Harry did a quick U-turn and flew under the dragon's knees and grabbed a golden egg. The crowd screamed.

"And Mr. Potter is the youngest to get his egg! This will shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!" Bagman yelled over the crowd. Aly waved to Harry, and he waved back as he was escorted into the hospital tent.

"That was great," Amanda said happily. "Did it in half of Ced's time. No offense, Aly."

"No taken," Aly shrugged. "That was amazing, using his Quidditch skills."

Harry reappeared a few minutes later with Ron. They were talking. Aly smiled with relief. _They're probably mates again._

Aly watched in anticipation as the judge readied to score Harry.

"8," Hayden muttered, leaning forward, as Madam Maxime displayed her decision.

"9." Dumbledore displayed his decisions.

"Another 9," Amanda said as Crouch displayed his.

"10!" Damien exclaimed as Bagman gave his choice.

"Awesome!" Aly said.

"4?!" Char yelled angrily. The Gryffindors booed. "You gave him a 10!"

Aly shrugged and continued clapping wildly for Harry.

* * *

"Great job!" Aly yelled to Harry, who grinned back. He and Ron set off for the castle. She also waved to Cedric, to Char's anger. They were over by the champion's tent.

"Hey!" Cedric said, walking over to her. Aly raised an eyebrow as she looked at his face, which was covered in orange paste.

"Nice."

"Don't insult me, please."

Aly laughed, but stopped when she noticed Char approaching them out of the corner of eye.

"Come on," Char said, grabbing Aly's hand. Aly tried to pull it out angrily.

"No, thanks." He wouldn't let go. Forgive the language, but Char was _pissed._

"Is this your boyfriend?" Cedric asked playfully. "Everyone knew you'd get together."

"Excuse me?" Aly asked in disbelief.

"Oops, I just said that, didn't I?"

Aly stared at him. Cedric smiled cheekily.

"See you, Aly! Have fun with your boyfriend!" He and Cho walked up to the castle.

Everyone who wasn't deaf turned around and stared at Aly and Char, who was still holding her hand.

"Geroff!" Aly exclaimed angrily, and stalked for the castle.

"Hey, Aly!"

Aly whirled around and noticed Michael Straum, with Robin.

"You two are dating?!"

Aly groaned.

_Mother of God.

* * *

_**Guess what, folks? I've decided to throw in some Char/Aly romance. I like complicating plots. :)**


	30. Flesh and Blood Brothers

**a/n: This is going to be one long story, to those that have read my other ones; I'm not even half way through the year yet, and I'm already at 30 chapters. Sit tight! Yule Ball coming up next! Thx for reviews!**

* * *

"That was the most _embarrassing _moment of my life," Aly muttered. She continued her way up to the castle.

"He did that on purpose," Char muttered angrily. "He heard Cedric talk and he just decided to play along with it." Char's head snapped up as a pair of girls walked past them, sniggering.

They reached the castle and turned left to walk to the Great Hall.

"What exactly _do _you have against Cedric?"

"Nothing," Char said glumly.

"Sure," Aly snorted. They continued walking in thoughtful silence.

Aly's ears heard footsteps. She whirled around.

"_Immobulus_!"

John froze in his position, wand in the air.

Aly twirled her wand in the air and smirked.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Char growled, looking at his brother's angry face, frozen.

"Probably came to check up on us. Just to see how we're doing," Aly said casually. She scowled. "Like good brothers do." She pointed her wand at him. "I'll need a disarming charm." Char took out his wand obediently.

"_Finite Incantatem_."

John snapped to life.

"_Expelliarmus_."

John's wand flew into the air.

"_Accio_."

John's wand flew into Aly's hand. She looked at John dangerously.

"What do you want, John?" she asked quietly.

He pulled back his hood. "Just checking in."

John still had the scar on his face given to him by Aly, which made him look more dangerous. His face was clean and shaved, unlike last time's appearance.

"You look decent," Aly said quietly, surprised.

"I'm not an animal!" he spat. "I have people who provide me with necessities." He looked to Char, who was glaring. "And how are you, brother?"

"You have no right to call me your brother."

Aly thought she saw regret and sadness in John's eyes for a moment, but they were replaced with anger and frustration.

"Whatever you say. Just remember that no matter how much you deny it, you and I have the same blood. We will always be related."

"Shut up!" Char yelled, still pointing his wand at John. "Blood or no blood," he said angrily, "I have disowned you as my brother."

John smiled sadistically and chuckled. He looked to Aly.

"Enjoy the first task?"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, it is," he grinned. He looked between them. "Dating?"

"Shut it," Char warned. "Those idiotic morons...If Cedric hadn't opened his fat mouth, we wouldn't be in this situation," he said, glaring at Aly.

"I do have to agree...that was a stupid move."

"If you two lovers are done talking, I'd like my wand back now."

Char and Aly glared at John. Aly tossed John's wand out of the window.

"You rat," he scowled.

"Who's the rat now?" Char asked bitterly.

John smiled at his brother.

"There's that brotherly love."

He disapparated.

Char sighed angrily.

"Don't worry. He's just trying to get to you."

"I know."

* * *

"So," Aly said angrily, "Which one of you idiots started talking about me and Char?" 

Amanda and Bella looked up. "What are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

Char and Aly made their way to the common room due to the excessive amount of stares in the Great Hall. Amanda and Bella were reading and sitting by the fire.

"I'll see you later, Aly." Char made his way to the boys' dormitories. She nodded.

"I said," she repeated, "Which one of _you_ opened your mouths?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Amanda repeated.

Aly tapped her foot impatiently.

"Cedric opened his trap and asked Char if he was my boyfriend. After he blurted that out, he said 'Oops, did I say that?' So someone told him." She eyed Amanda. "Was it you?"

"Heck no! You don't even like Char like that," Amanda said obviously.

"Really. I thought you did," Bella said absently.

"You?!" Aly exclaimed.

"Well, not literally," Bella said slowly. "One of my friends knows Char and Damien's mum, and then she asked me about him. All I said was 'Oh, he's great.' Then she asked me about you. I said 'Oh yeah, she and Char are going great together.'"

"Why. Why would you say that?" Amanda asked dumbly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that she'd go off and spread it around?"

"That's just it! You can never be too careful," Aly sighed. She stared at the ceiling.

"No matter. I'll just ignore it." She heard a "Psst!"

Char appeared at the top of the stairs to his dormitory and motioned for Aly to join him.

"I'll be right back." She walked over to the stairs and climbed up to Char's dormitory.

She followed Char into his room.

"He got in here somehow. This is what he left."

Char pointed to a photo lying on his bed.

It was the whole family: Mr. and Mrs. Boyle, John, Kay, Sam, Char and Damien. John looked to be eleven or twelve; Kay and Sam looked to be around six or seven; Damien and Char were three or four.

Aly grimaced. She sat down on his bed and looked at the photo. "He's taunting you."

"What?"

"He knows that what you hate most is being related to him. He's trying to taunt you, make you snap. He knows that if he constantly reminds you that you're 'related by blood, no matter what', that you'll go crazy or something," Aly said, scrutinizing the picture.

"Don't let him get to you, Char."

"I know," Char sighed. "But this little voice in the back of my head keeps saying 'you'll always be related.'"

"Then tell that little voice to go inhabit someone else's thoughts," Aly smiled. "Char, you'll always be related, it says so on your birth certificate. Your last names are Boyle. You share your mum and dad's genes. Damien and John look like twins, even you said so. But you're related legally and physically, not emotionally. You won't make the same choices as your brother. I can guarantee that."

"So?"

"You are one stupid child," Aly grinned. "If you hate John that much...don't disown him...that's like rejecting a child its mother. Consider him a relative, if knowing that he's your blood and flesh brother is too much."

Char sighed. "You really are a great friend, Aly."

"Thanks. I've been thinking about that ever since he disapparated," Aly smiled. Char sat down next to her.

"I still can't help but feel guilty because Damien doesn't know about it."

"The less people that know, the better," Aly said darkly. Char sighed.

"So...what are we going to do about the whole...thing?" Char asked slowly.

"Well, Bella just admitted to me that she opened her fat mouth about us 'dating,'" Aly said, rolling her eyes. "I guess we can just ignore it, if we can."

"What if we can't?"

Aly looked at him sharply. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah," Char said, a wide grin forming on his face. "We can date."

"You must be insane," Aly said plainly.

"No, I'm not. We can say we're dating, when we're not. Isn't it genius?" Char asked excitedly. Aly raised an eyebrow.

"You must be insane," Aly repeated. Char raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes. "Listen. Let's just screw the whole dating thing, alright? We'll just hang around and sit with each other more often, ok?"

"That sounds like a better idea."

Aly looked down at the picture in her hands.

"You've got a little food stain on your bib."


	31. Announcement of the Yule Ball

To Aly's great relief, the rumors died down, somewhat. Over the next few days, Char and Aly didn't see much of each other because he was constantly meeting with teachers and receiving detentions from Snape.

"Please tell me you finished that essay," Hayden pleaded. Aly rolled her eyes and continued walking to Transfiguration. "Aly, give me a hand!"

Aly clapped her hands politely. They were on the first floor corridor.

He frowned. "Not funny."

Aly approached the door.

"Aly, come on! I need help with this essay! McGonagall will kill me!"

Aly stopped walking and turned around. "Hayden, stop worrying," Aly sighed. "It's not even due today!"

Hayden gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

They walked into the classroom.

"Yes. McGonagall said that she has an important announcement to make today, so she's giving us an extra day to finish it." They took their seats and dropped their bags, took out their parchment, books, ink and quills.

"Why didn't I know that?"

Aly grinned. "Because you don't pay attention."

"Good afternoon, class!" McGonagall's sharp voice said loudly. She swept into the classroom and the students sat up in attention.

Hayden frowned at Aly as she snickered.

"Mr. Miles, if you don't mind?"

Nicholas Miles quickly put out the fire he had lit on Parvati Patil's hair. Parvati glared at him.

McGonagall straightened her hat briskly and peered over her spectacles at the class.

"I have important announcement. During the Triwizard Tournament, the champions and their partners participate and lead the dances in the Yule Ball."

Some girls squealed with excitement.

"It takes place on December 25th, Christmas Day, from eight to midnight. As I said, the champions and their partners will lead the opening dance. We will have some wonderful entertainment, and the house elves have a special meal prepared for us."

McGonagall smiled slightly.

"So, find a partner soon. Now!" she said, straightening her hat again. "Who-"

There was a sharp rap at the door and it opened.

Aly looked over her shoulder and frowned when she saw Mr. Filch.

"Pardon me, madam," he sneered, "But we seem to have a problem with the house elves in the kitchens."

"Oh, dear, Winky, again?"

Filch nodded. McGonagall sighed with frustration.

"Let us go, then," she said briskly. She looked at her students. "I expect all of you to behave! One toe out of line and you all get detentions, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused. McGonagall swept out of the classroom with Filch and she shut the door behind her.

"Hey, do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"How about you and me go to the Yule Ball?"

"It seems that you don't have a partner yet, so...?"

Aly rolled her eyes and listened to more of the proposals.

Hayden grinned. "I know who I'm going to ask..."

"Let me take a wild guess." Aly made a thoughtful expression. "Kylie."

"Bingo."

"I'll make sure to bring some mistletoe and make it extra special," Aly said with sarcasm. Aly continued re-reading her essay for errors.

"How about you, then?"

"I'm not going."

"What?!" Hayden chuckled. "You'll be the only one, I can tell you now. Why?"

"I don't dance."

"That's not a good excuse."

"Yes it is. I've had bad experiences with dancing."

"How so?"

Aly sighed. "My stupid aunt took me to one of her company parties, and a really nice looking boy asked me to dance."

"Oh, how terrible."

"That's not the bulk of it, Hayden. We were dancing together, and then he spun me around too much and let go."

"And?"

Aly frowned. "I fell face-first into the punch bowl."

Hayden stared at her, unblinking.

"It took weeks to wash the red color and the fruity smell out of my hair."

That did it. Hayden burst out laughing, and Aly huffed.

"Sorry, but that's funny," Hayden chuckled. Aly scowled and continued reading her essay.


	32. Hayden's Date

Bella couldn't help but smile when she heard this news.

"I'm so sorry," she said with sympathy, "You must be scarred for life."

Aly attempted to throw her bread at Bella's head, but she dodged it. They were in the Great Hall, munching on soup and bread.

"Shut it."

"Guess you won't be going with Cedric, huh?"

Bella was pointing behind Aly's shoulder, where Cedric and Cho were standing in the hallway, talking.

"I heard they're going together."

"Peachy," Aly said, indifferently. "He told me he fancied her."

"You knew?"

"Of course," Aly said obviously. "How do you think he was able to ask her to the ball when he has no experience with girls? Me."

"Ok, Al."

Aly frowned. "Thanks for shortening my nickname."

"Anytime," Bella grinned. They gathered their books and bags and left the Great Hall for the common room.

Aly grinned at Bella. "What about you, Ms. Flirtatious, who are you going with?"

"I dunno, maybe Char, if William doesn't get my hint."

Aly's smile grew. "What about William?"

"He's from France too, but he doesn't even know I exist!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah...I'm thinking that if I get the courage, I'll ask him myself; if he's not as dumb as he appears, he'll ask me and if none of those options work, I'll go with Char."

"Good luck with that."

"Hey, Aly!" a voice called behind her.

Bella looked behind them. "Hey, Taylor."

Hayden caught up to them, grinning hugely. "Guess what happened to me?"

"Kylie said yes," Bella said plainly.

"That's right, she did," Hayden answered. He looked down at Aly. "Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime," Aly said mildly.

"Needed some girl help?" Bella grinned.

"A little tip every now and then is helpful," he smiled. "Who're you going with, Bella?"

"William, hopefully, if he asks me. If not, maybe Char," Bella answered.

Hayden smirked. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"Why?"

"Well...he's got an itch to go with someone else," Hayden said slyly.

"Oh, how lovely," Aly said rolling her eyes. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"You, obviously," Hayden answered.

"Peachy. Have any of you guys told Char about my last dancing experience? I'm not going," Aly said.

"I'm sure you'll end up going anyway," Bella shrugged. They started for the common room again. "You wouldn't want to break the poor lad's heart, would you?"

"Well, no..." Aly said awkwardly.

"Well, then just go! It'd be no fun not going," Hayden added. Aly sighed.

"Whatever."

They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Balderdash," Hayden said mildly.

She swung open and they walked into the common room.

"Hey, Aly," Damien said, looking up from his book.

"Doing some work, Damien?" Hayden grinned. "That's something new."

Bella and Aly snickered.

"Ignoring your snide remarks," Damien huffed, "Did you hear about the Ball? I'm looking forward to it."

"Why? Having lovely images of dancing with Amanda?" Bella snickered.

"Ignoring _your _snide remarks," Damien said rudely, "I'm looking forward to it because I heard that the house-elves are making something extra special for the ball."

"Always food," Aly grinned.

"And ignoring _your _snide remarks," Damien repeated, "I do not constantly think about food."

Aly snorted and walked upstairs with Bella.

"Get Kylie yet?" Damien asked absently, staring at his book.

"I did," Hayden said proudly. "She'll be meeting me in front of the great hall at a quarter to eight."

"Lovely. Got your dress robes?"

"They're a really nice blue color," Kylie's voice said behind them. Hayden looked behind him and saw Kylie walking into the common room.

"How would you know what color my robes are?" Hayden asked suspiciously. Kylie handed him a book.

"I stole your Potions book. I misplaced mine, and I saw your robes," Kylie explained.

"Well, that just ruins the surprise. Instead of seeing wonder and elation once I appear on the day of the Yule Ball, you'll say, 'Hey, I've seen those before!'" Hayden said sarcastically. Kylie shrugged.

"I'll see you all at dinner," she said as she went upstairs.


	33. Damien's Date

"Hey, Gem," Michael's voice called out. Aly turned around.

"Hey, Straum," Aly said amicably. She was in the library, getting her Ancient Runes done. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"Got a date for the ball?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure someone will ask me," she sighed.

"So sure, are we?" he grinned.

"Straum, I know **someone** will ask me," Aly said angrily. "I don't want to go, though."

"Why?"

Aly launched into the whole Fruit-Punch story.

Michael roared with laughter. Madam Pince hissed at Michael and he laughed silently.

"It's not funny," Aly said, turning red.

"Aw, look at little Gem, she's blushing!" Michael said, pinching her cheeks.

"Aw, geroff, Straum," Aly said, swatting his hands away.

Michael smirked and leaned back to put his feet up on the table.

"Robin told me you already asked her...and you did some pretty convincing tactics to get her to say yes," Aly said slyly.

Michael suddenly leaned forward. "She did?!"

"Of course she did," Aly said obviously.

"Well...?"

"I'm not exactly sure if snogging fourth years is your area of expertise, Straum."

"She told you that?!"

Aly smiled and nodded.

"What'd she say about it...?"

"It was nice...and convincing," Aly added. "She was glad you were eating a mint."

"Well!" Michael exclaimed gleefully. "I didn't know I was such an expert!"

Aly rolled her eyes and looked at her book. She groaned. She was studying the elves language. Again.

* * *

Bella found Damien and Char sitting in the common room, coming back from Herbology. There was only two weeks until the Yule Ball. They were sitting on the couch. 

"Hello," Bella said, looking down at them.

"Hey," Damien mumbled. He had his head down.

Bella looked quizzically at Char.

"What's the problem?"

"Amanda decided that she wanted to go with Michael, not him."

"Oh, you poor thing," Bella said sympathetically.

"It's his entire fault," Damien mumbled. "If he hadn't come back..."

"You can't blame Michael, mate," Char said.

"It makes me feel better, so I can," Damien shot back.

Bella sighed. She squatted down and sat on the balls of her feet. She reached up and tilted Damien's chin down to look at her. "Damien, d'you want to go with me to the ball?"

Damien stared down at her dumbly. "What?"

"D'you want to come with me? That French boy is too dumb to get any of my hints," Bella said with frustration, "And I know you're going to ask Aly, Char. So, d'you want to go with me?"

Damien blinked for a moment. "Uh...sure, yeah...that's sounds great," Damien said with a smile. Bella smiled and stood up.

"Great. I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall at a quarter to eight," Bella said with a smile. She waved and walked upstairs to her dormitory.

"That was nice of her," Char said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Damien said, "It was."

"Bella is a nice looking girl too, so be happy," Char warned. Damien shrugged.

"What about you? When are you going to ask Aly?"

Char immediately became immersed in his Ancient Runes book.

* * *

**Who's going to be next...????**


	34. Char's Date!

Aly sighed with frustration and ran her hand through her hair absently.

"This is so hard," she groaned as she stared at the Potions homework. "Half of this stuff isn't in the book!"

_Just like Snape to give something outrageously hard and stupid. _

She bent down and continued writing hastily. She yawned slightly, as it was getting dark.

As she continued writing she noticed something out of the corner of her eye moving. She looked up quickly and her eyebrows raised when she saw a floating piece of parchment in the air.

She looked around quickly and frowned when the parchment floated over to her. It hovered in mid-air right above her hand and she grabbed it out of the air hesitantly. Looking around, she opened it.

It read, 'Will you go the Ball with me?'

Aly looked up with surprise and then looked around to see who it was. She did a double take when she saw a familiar face peering through the bookcase. She broke into a wide smile when Char started laughing.

"So?" he asked. "Up for it?"

"Of course," Aly said with mock astonishment. "I'm up for anything, you know that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the crazy adventurous one."

Aly frowned. "Whatever, Char." He walked around the bookcase and winked. "I'll see you in a few. I've got to talk to McGonagall. Meet me in front of her door, alright?"

"Done," Aly promised.

--

"In front of the Great Hall, a quarter to eight," Aly grinned. "That's where everyone else is meeting."

"Ok," Char grinned. "D'you have your dress and everything?"

Aly went white.

"No," she gasped, "I don't! Mrs. Boyle was so caught up in the Quidditch Cup events she forgot to take me shopping!"

"Lovely," Char said. "You might want to get a move on, missy." He snickered.

Aly glared at him.

"Guess what, _Charmont_," Aly said, emphasizing his full name, "In retribution for going with you to the Ball, you and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"W-we are?" Char stammered, tripping up the stairs.

"Yes. First, you and I are sending a letter to your mum to take some of my money out of my vault. When we get to Hogsmeade, we're going to Gladrags Wizardwear," Aly smirked.

"That's bloody torture!" Char protested. They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Guess what, _Charmont_," Aly said again, "When you're a married man, if your wife wants you to go dress shopping with her...you're going dress shopping." She grinned. "I'm just preparing you for the future." She heard a soft "Ahem!" behind her.

"She is right, dearie," the fat lady said. "It will happen to you, believe me."

"See, even she agrees with me," Aly added.

"The fat lady doesn't count," Char protested.

"Excuse me!" the fat lady said indignantly, "I am _not fat_!"

"What d'you think people have been calling you all these years?" Char asked dumbly. "Skinny?"

Aly growled and grabbed Char's hand. "Pixie dust."

The fat lady swung open, stopping only long enough to glare at Char. Aly pulled him through the portrait.

Amanda and Michael watched Aly drag Char over to the fireplace, where they were sitting.

"Hey," Aly said breathlessly. She set hers and Char's books on the table.

"Amanda, would you take my books for me? Michael, would you do it for Char?"

"Uh, sure," Michael said, eyeing their intertwined hands.

"Congrats, you two. I heard you're going to the ball together," Aly said.

Michael nodded, still looking at their hands. "Going somewhere?"

"On a date," Char said miserably. Aly laughed. She gave Char a hard tug and started dragging him to the door.

"Whoa! I'll see you guys later!" Char said, stumbling after Aly. They disappeared out of the door. Amanda stared after them.

"Thanks, fat lady!" Char's voice called.

Thwack.

"Ouch!"

Amanda heard Aly laugh.

Michael shook his head and reclined on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a knowing grin.


	35. Dress Shopping

And true to her word, when next Saturday came, Aly found Char sitting in the common room, talking to Roger, another one of his friends.

"I just don't understand the Chudley Cannons..." Char finished when Aly walked into the common room. Roger looked over Char's shoulder and pointed behind him. Char looked behind him and did a double take when Aly was standing there, dressed in her warm Gryffindor sweater and jeans.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Remember our date?" Aly smirked. "Come on, get a move on, you can harp on the Cannons' bad offense later."

Char sighed and stood up.

Roger grinned. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Not exactly," Char said, shrugging into his coat. "She's my date."

"Dress shopping?"

Char stopped putting on his coat. "How'd you know?"

"My girlfriend bugged me yesterday to go. Actually," Roger said standing up, "We're going too. I'm supposed to go meet her by the Great Hall."

Char zipped up his windbreaker. "Have fun, mate. Hope we both survive." Roger grinned and went upstairs.

After Char put on his hat, he looked up at Aly, who had crossed arms, and a tapping foot out of impatience.

"What?"

Aly sighed and grabbed his hand, and once more, he stumbled after Aly.

* * *

They trekked down to Hogsmeade, waving every once and a while to their friends. 

"Did you get the money?"

"Yes, I did," Aly said brightly, "She had it delivered in a package."

"How much do you plan to spend?" Char asked, jumping over a stump.

"Does it really matter?"

"Point taken. Just don't use up your life savings." He stumbled over a tree root.

Aly snorted. "Nice."

"Sorry, but I can't see through those trees," Char said.

"Then maybe you should...Hey!"

Char followed Aly's eyes. It was Damien and Bella.

"Hey, you two," Bella said. She quickly dodged a snowball aiming for her head that came from her left. Damien appeared from behind a bush and brushed some snow off of his hat.

"What're you two doing down here?" he asked, walking over to them.

"What're you doing?" Aly countered. Damien smiled breathlessly.

"Shopping," Bella answered, walking over them. "And a bit of snowball fighting."

"I won that last round, I'll have you know," Damien added, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Keep dreaming."

Char grinned hugely. "Same. Ms. Trevelyan forced me to come."

"Oh, shut up; you wanted to come, anyway," Aly teased. "He's excited about picking out a dress for himself." Bella smirked.

"I think he's hoping for a bright pink color," Damien smirked.

"You might want to shave those legs before you put it on," Bella added.

They roared with laughter as Char burned with humiliation. Aly noticed his expression and chuckled.

"Come off it, we were just pulling your leg," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into Hogsmeade. Bella and Damien followed them.

"Bells, did you get that question on the exam?" Char asked as they walked along.

"Um, I don't think so," Bella said absently, eyeing Honeydukes.

"Bella, you had to, you're the smartest one in the class!" Aly said.

"I don't remember. I think I got it wrong," Bella said, sniffing the wafting smell of chocolates.

"Bells, if you're as pretty as you are smart, you probably got it right," Damien said with a wink.

Bella stopped walking and stared after Damien, who strolled along leisurely. Aly and Char laughed and Damien looked behind him. He grinned at Bella, who stared at him dumbly.

"Catch up," he called. Bella's legs finally worked and she caught up to the others.

* * *

"I don't know, blue or green?" 

Char rolled his eyes for the tenth time. "I dunno, just pick one!"

"Say something," Aly pleaded. They were standing inside of Gladrags Wizardwear, and Aly couldn't decided to pick the sea blue dress, or the green dress (which Char thought it looked like vomit).

"I guess," Char sighed, eyeing the dresses, "The blue one looks prettier. I'm sorry, but the green one looks like vomit."

Aly looked at the dresses. "Yeah, you're right. Blue it is," she decided, putting the other on the rack. "Alright, I'm ready to pay."

She walked over to the front of the room and approached the cashier.

"15 galleons," he said.

"Wow. That's a better price than I thought," Aly said as she paid for the dress.

"Christmas sales, what else can I say?" he replied. He wrapped up the dress and put it in a box for her. "Shall I send it up to the castle?"

"Yes, please," Aly answered. After delivery arrangements were done, they left. Bella and Damien were waiting outside.

"Ready?"

They nodded and set off for the castle.

* * *

**Yay! Damien acted hot!!!**


	36. Preparations and a Quarter to Eight

Aly yawned loudly and shook her head as the bell rang. She gathered her things, stood up, and exited Professor McGonagall's classroom, waving to Amanda as she headed in the opposite direction. She finally had a free period, so she decided to head up to the common room.

She opened her planner as she walked down the hallway, which suddenly became quiet. She heard someone's footsteps at the other end of the hallway, but was too concerned with the fact that she had a paper due tomorrow that she didn't even know about.

She heard a faintly familiar chuckle and looked up. It was Char, and he was walking to his next class. She smiled faintly at him.

"Hey, love," he grinned, winking slowly. "Lookin' forward to our date tonight." His brown eyes twinkled.

Aly's eyebrows rose and practically disappeared behind her bangs. She looked at Char as he started walking past her. "Er...yeah...me too."

Char turned and walked backwards. "Good. Great Hall at eight?"

"Er...yeah, sure," Aly stuttered.

"See you then, love," Char said, winking again. He turned around and walked forward. Aly stopped and stared after him.

_Is it just me...or are his hips...?_

Char turned around and grinned at her again. He winked.

_Weird._

--

"Let's go," Hayden sighed as the clock struck seven.

"Do we have to?" Michael groaned.

"Yes," Damien sighed, rolling his eyes. "We can't stand them up."

A few hours later Char was attempting to tie his tie. Hayden walked into the dormitory, laughing. "Did you see Ron's robes? They look like a dress!"

"Really?" Char asked, uninterested. He turned to Hayden. "I feel so sorry for him."

Hayden eyed Char's robes. "Nice color."

"Mum picked them out," Char said proudly. His robes were a navy blue. "I guess me and Aly will be matching colors."

"Looking forward to your date?" Hayden asked, fixing his hair.

"Sure."

"Don't even try it, Boyle," Hayden grinned. "You've been waiting for this for a long time."

--

"They're just fashionably late," Hayden said casually. "All girls do that." They were leaning on the wall next to the Great Hall with everyone else. Some Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students made magnificent entrances with carriages. Hayden turned around and grinned. Aly wore a deep, sea blue dress that shimmered in the light, made of floaty material. She wore a matching brooch and pearl earrings. Her makeup was soft and natural. Her hair was wavy, fanned out over her shoulders. Hayden took her hand and spun her around lightly. "Ms. Trevelyan, you look lovely," he said.

Aly blushed. "Thanks."

Hayden jerked his thumb behind him. "Why don't you go find your date," he said, and then looking over her shoulder, "And I'll find mine?"

Aly spotted Char talking to a few guys next to the water fountain. Aly approached them slowly. One of the boys looked over Char's shoulder and his mouth dropped. Char looked over his shoulder and did a double take. "Aly?" She merely raised an eyebrow.

The boys left. "Hey, love," he smiled. "I didn't even recognize you." Then he laughed breathlessly.

"Well?" Aly breathed, flushing from his stare.

"You look beautiful," Char said sincerely, taking her hand and spinning her around. "Absolutely beautiful, Aly." He smiled again. He took out a corsage and put it on her wrist. Then he sighed, smiling crookedly. "Really, you do."

"I think that's a bit over the top," Aly said shyly.

"Hm..." Char mused. "I don't." Aly laughed.

"You did well yourself, Char."

Char's robes were a deep navy blue, with a matching tie. His brown eyes seemed to be warmer than usual. The only issue was his hair...

"If only you'd comb your hair," Aly said with annoyance, reaching up to smooth it down.

"Hey!" Char laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling it down. "It looks better all messy anyway. He intertwined his hands with hers. Aly looked down at their hands in surprise, and then back at Char. He was still grinning crookedly.

"What?"

"You're holding my hand...and you still haven't let go," Char teased.

"_You _took _my _hand," Aly retorted.

"I don't remember doing that."

"You're so weird!" Aly laughed. Char laughed with her.

They walked over to their friends and continued chatting for a few minutes, waving to a few of their friends every now and then. Hayden and Kylie joined them a few moments later.

Kylie looked over Aly's shoulder and gaped. Damien and Bella came down the stairs. Damien wore light blue robes, contrary to Char's. Bella, however, wore a light lavender colored dress that followed her every curve, and her blond hair was flowing down her back, with cascading waves. Bella grinned at Aly as they approached the group.

"Bells, you look awesome," Hayden said with a grin.

"Doesn't she?" Damien agreed. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. Bella blushed furiously.

"Look," Hayden said pointing, "There's Michael and Amanda."

Michael wore his Durmstrang uniform.

Amanda wore a blue dress with lace and sapphires, her hair tied into an elegant bun at the back of her head. She scanned the crowd for her friends.

The first person she saw was Damien. Their eyes met for a moment, and they both looked wistful. Damien blinked and forced a smile. As the couple approached, Damien smiled politely.

"Amanda, you look nice," he said.

"Thank you," she said, just as polite.

Amanda smiled slightly at Aly, who searched her eyes for any sort of emotion. The doors suddenly banged open and the crowd rushed in eagerly. Char extended his right arm.

"Shall we?"

Aly grinned and they swept into the ballroom.


	37. Dinner at the Yule Ball

"Wow," Aly said looking around. "This is nice!"

The Great Hall literally looked like an igloo. The tables appeared to be made of ice, and small sculpted chairs surrounded them; there were ice sculptures of the champions. Char frowned at Cedric's statue and Aly laughed.

The traditional Hogwarts tree was up, of course; there were ribbons made of Christmas colors; little icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"There's a table!" Kylie pointed. They rushed over to it before anyone else could get it. They all sat down. Bella shivered.

"Don't worry, Bells," Hayden grinned, "I'm sure Damien will keep you nice and warm." Aly smacked Hayden on the arm.

The table roared with laughter, except for Amanda. Michael laughed half-heartedly.

"Thanks for the extra charm, Char," Aly said admiring her charm bracelet given to her two years ago. "I like the penguin."

"You're welcome," he said brightly. "I knew you'd like it." He frowned. "Thanks for the, uh, Chudley Cannons poster."

Aly laughed. "I knew you'd like it," she teased, even though Char hates the Chudley Cannons.

They continued buzzing like this for a few moments; then Dumbledore stood up, cleared his voice, and announced, "The Champions of the Triwizard Tournament and their Partners."

Everyone turned around to look at the champions. Aly grinned at Hermione, who was on Viktor's arm. Next was Cedric, who grinned at her with Cho on his arm. Char frowned. Next, Fleur walked gracefully with Roger Davies. Finally, Harry, who had Parvati on his arm, looked extremely embarrassed.

"Poor mate," Damien said sympathetically.

The champions made their way to the champion's table and sat down. Dumbledore said a few words, and then sat down. Immediately, dishes of food appeared on every table, and conversation buzzed.

"Ha!" Kylie said with excitement. "Roasted duck!"

There were soups and stews, sourdough bread, fish, mushrooms and pies. Hayden licked his lips and reached for a piece of bread. Kylie slapped his hand.

"Ladies first?" she said raising an eyebrow. Hayden rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Aly smirked.

They ate like this, talking with each other all the while.

"So, Michael," Char said, attempting for conversation, "Why did your parents send you to Durmstrang?" Michael and Amanda were very quiet the whole time; they were practically excluded.

"Well," Michael said, after swallowing his hot soup, "They thought Hogwarts wasn't much of a challenge."

"It's a challenge!" Bella protested. "My parents thought Beauxbatons wasn't good enough for me, and that's why they sent me here."

"Well, they decided the exact opposite. Besides, when I left, I was a little skinny guy." He grinned. "They thought that sending me to an all boys school would give me some more muscle."

Hayden shook his head and grinned.

"Damien," Amanda said, looking up from her soup, "Did you see Hagrid?"

"No," he said, looking up. "Why?"

Amanda grinned. "He's dating Madam Maxime!"

"Are you serious?!" Damien exclaimed, leaning forward. "Do you know how big their children would be?"

"20 tons, I reckon," she replied. Then Damien started inquiring about the blast-ended skrewts.

Aly sighed with relief on the other side of the table.

"What?" Char muttered quietly, looking up from his duck.

"At least they're making polite conversation," she said with relief.

"What?"

"They hadn't spoken a bit to each other all evening! I was worried," Aly smiled.

"He really wanted to go with her, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Aly said sadly, "But Michael already asked her and she said yes. She was actually hoping for Damien to ask her first."

"Why doesn't she say anything?"

"Well, she can see that he likes Bella, now."

"Is he doing it on purpose?" Char asked, eyeing Damien and Amanda.

"No," Aly whispered, looking at Bella. "She genuinely likes him." She eyed her date. "But you're his brother, what does Damien say?"

Char winked. "What do you think?"

"Really?" Aly asked, surprised. "He does?"

"Yep," Char said proudly.

"Well, that'll be a problem for Amanda," Aly sighed, and continued eating her soup.

Then she heard familiar choking sounds. She looked up and saw Damien choking on a mushroom. She took out her wand discreetly; she wasn't aloud to use magic in the Great Hall. "_Anapneo_!"

Damien's windpipe cleared instantly and he smiled sheepishly at Aly.


	38. Dancing at the Yule Ball

Aly grinned once all of the champions stood up with their partners. The food disappeared and suddenly three women apparated onto the floor with instruments.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore announced, standing up, "The champions and their partners will open the Yule Ball dancing, with entertainment from the Weird Sisters."

He sat down and everyone watched as the champions swept onto the floor. The Weird Sisters launched into a waltz with a bit of rock in it, and everyone watched as Cedric spun Cho around, who was laughing lightly. Fleur, on the other hand, led Roger Davies in the dance. He looked slightly clumsy. Viktor and Hermione were having a nice time; he was smiling down at Hermione. Parvati led Harry in the dance, and he was very awkward.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood up and bowed to Professor McGonagall and they walked onto the floor and began waltzing. A few moments later, other students were walking onto the dance floor as well.

Damien turned his head and grinned at Bella. "Shall we?"

Bella smiled and nodded. They stood up and walked onto the floor and launched into a light waltz.

Hayden grinned at Char.

"Let's get a move on, ladies," Char said, standing up. Aly rolled her eyes at Kylie and stood up, too. They walked onto the floor and began waltzing.

Only one couple was left at the table. Michael smiled wistfully at Amanda. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." They stood up and merely swayed back and forth, not really waltzing.

--

"You know how to waltz?" Damien asked with surprise as they whirled effortlessly around the ballroom.

"Of course! We waltz a lot in France. How do you know?" Bella asked with surprise.

"I was forced to go to McGonagall's dance class," Damien sighed as they slowed down. Some couples near them glared at them for dancing so well.

"Why?"

"My mummy wants 'a full account of the ball!'" Damien said, imitating his mother's high voice. Bella sniggered.

--

Char smiled down at Aly as the danced. He bumped into another couple and hastily apologized.

Aly laughed at her date. "You don't know how to waltz, do you?"

"No..." Char said, looking away. "I kind of...skipped out on McGonagall's dancing class."

"You got caught, didn't you?"

Char grinned at Aly. "Yeah, I did."

"Ha. That's what you get," Aly smirked. Char suddenly dipped Aly and pretended to let go of her quickly, earning a shriek of surprise from her. He pulled her up close, grinning. "Completely unnecessary," Aly growled.

"You're so uptight," Char laughed, taking her arm and spinning her out. He spun her back in and pulled Aly's arm around his neck and pulled her closer, smiling. Aly laughed. He dipped her again.

--

"My dad...literally has a seizure," Kylie said with a chuckle as they danced.

"Well...if that's the case, you have a weird father," Hayden said playfully.

"Hey!" Kylie teased. "If he's weird, then I'm weird." Hayden smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Hayden smiled and kissed her forehead playfully.

--

Char grinned down at Aly after telling her his really bad joke.

"Just for your information," Aly said scrunching up her face, "You will not make a living as a joke-teller." Char laughed at her expression.

"Thanks for the hint," he teased. "I never would've figured."

Someone tapped Char on the shoulder. They stopped dancing and he turned around. It was Michael Straum.

"Hey, Char," he grinned. "Mind if I have a go? You can dance with Robin if you want."

Char looked down at Aly uncertainly. "Uh, sure."

Michael nodded and Char stepped back. Char opted to disappear for a drink.

Michael began dancing with her. "Straum, why am I dancing with you?" Aly muttered.

"Because your date was nice enough to let me!" he replied brightly.

Aly scowled at Char's back. "Shouldn't the girl get a say?"

"No, it makes it more fun for me," he winked. Aly rolled her eyes and continued whirling around. They approached the punch bowl.

"If you whirl me into the punch bowl, you're dead," Aly warned. Michael smiled mischievously and dipped her towards it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed pulling herself up. Michael laughed.

***

Amanda and Michael chatted for a while. Michael was mostly talking to his Durmstrang friends as they danced past them. Michael looked down at Amanda.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah," she replied half-heartedly.

Someone tapped Michael on the shoulder. Amanda smiled at Damien.

"May I?" Damien asked politely. Michael looked at Amanda's face and sighed.

"Go for it, mate."

Michael stepped back and disappeared.

Damien observed Amanda's face closely.

"Enjoying your date?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah, just peachy," Amanda said angrily. "Even though he doesn't talk to me, just his Durmstrang buddies."

"Sounds like you're having fun, alright," Damien said, grinning bitterly.

"I wanted to go with you," Amanda said bitterly. "But he asked me before I could ask you."

"You wanted to ask _me_?" Damien said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. But you didn't get my hints," Amanda said glaring up at him. "I can barely talk to you anymore because Michael's always with me!"

"You want to be around me more?"

"Of course!" Amanda said, stopping the dance. "But now you're with Bella and everything...."

"Well," Damien said flushing, "I do like her. She's really pretty...and the way she blushes when I embarrass her is funny."

"Oh."

"But it's not like I don't like you anymore, Mandy," Damien said quickly.

"I know," Amanda said sadly.

"Amanda," Damien said with a smile, "I still like you, ok?"

"Then who will I be with next year when Michael leaves?" Amanda asked Damien angrily.

"I dunno," Damien shrugged. "This sounds terrible, but just hope that Bella leaves so that I can have you. I heard Blake fancies you too." He winked.

"Yay!" Amanda said happily. She hugged Damien. "I have my best friend back, and a secret admirer!"

Damien looked over the top of Amanda's head at Char, who had Aly back again. He gave Char a thumbs up. The song finished and everyone clapped politely.

***

"Let's go," Char muttered to Aly.

"Where?"

"Out back."

He grabbed Aly's hand and led her outside. It was a nice, cool night. He led her through the maze of bushes and over to a large marble fountain with a mermaid sprouting water.

Aly frowned at the sight of couples kissing. "Er...Char...you're not going to kiss me, are you?"

Char chuckled and turned around, pulling her to him.

"No," Char chuckled again, "Do you want me to?"

"Do you want a black eye?"


	39. The Last Dance

"Um, no." Char grinned.

Aly laughed. "So?"

"I just wanted a private dance," Char admitted. "That's all. Besides, I saw Adam. He had his eye on you."

"Really?" Aly said with interest. "Was he watching us?"

"Yeah," Char said, scanning the area, pulling her close. "I just happened to look over your shoulder and he was standing in the corner, watching." They started dancing. "I gave him a little wave, but he didn't wave back or nothing. He just stood there."

"Freaky."

They danced in silence.

--

Hayden watched with interest as Damien led Bella outside. He really didn't have much time to reflect on it because Kylie was playing with his hair.

_Oh well. Aly will find out for me. But for now..._

_--_

Aly's head jerked up from Char's chest when she heard applause from inside the Great Hall. "I think the Weird Sisters just played their last song. I think it's time to go."

"No," Char sighed softly. "Come on, one more." His hands tightened around her hand and waist.

"But," Aly grinned, "You're the one who goes to school with me...So...technically you can dance with me anytime you want."

Char laughed and they left the garden.

--

"Hey!" Hayden called as Aly and Char approached the Hall again. Everyone was filing out of the Great Hall. "Where were you?"

"Out back," Aly answered, stopping in front of him.

"Doing what?" Hayden asked suspiciously.

"Dancing," Char grinned, squeezing Aly's hand.

"Uh huh," he said, disbelieving. "Where's your brother?"

"Over here," Damien's voice said miserably. Bella was grinning hugely and Damien looked sad.

"Hey, mate," Hayden said.

"Hello, Bella Aldaine," Kylie said with a grin. "What happened to you?"

"It was hilarious," Bella said shaking her head.

"I was this close to kissing that girl when Snape comes along and gives me a detention."

Aly gaped at Damien in disbelief. "Were you really...?"

"Well, I was...going to. But I forgot Bella had her wand." Damien said. He winked at Bella and she giggled.

Kylie snickered.

Behind Damien, Amanda approached them with a boy on her arm with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, all," she said brightly. "This is Blake."

"Hey, mate," Char, Hayden and Damien said.

"Hi," Blake replied.

"Nice catch, Amanda," Aly said with a grin.

Amanda flushed with pride.

***

"Good-night!" Amanda said as she yawned loudly. They had arrived at the common room.

"She sounds _so_ quiet," Damien said sarcastically. The boys laughed.

"So do you," Bella said, her eyes narrowing.

Aly, Kylie and Amanda snickered.

Bella smirked and went upstairs to her dormitory.

"Night, Bells!" Damien called.

"Night, loser," Bella called from upstairs. Hayden laughed.

"Night," Kylie said, and followed Bella.

"Night, Mandy," Damien said. Amanda smiled and followed the others.

Aly took off her shoes and collapsed in the nearest recliner. Aly grinned at Damien tiredly.

"So you patched things up?"

"Yeah," Damien said, smiling. "Apparently she wanted to go with me, but I was too stupid to catch her hints." He was smiling with a dreamy expression. Aly raised an eyebrow.

"You kissed her."

"How'd you know?" Damien exclaimed, sitting up.

"You have a leaf on your cuff." Aly was fit to burst, so she did. Damien sunk into his chair.

"Luckily for me," Char said with a funny expression, "I'm smart enough to get Aly's hints." He stood behind Aly's chair and leaned over the top, grinning.

"Hints?" Aly exclaimed, twisting her head to look up at him. "Me? Hints? I think you're confused, Charmont. You weren't very subtle at all."

"She's right," Hayden agreed with a smirk. "You actually got all jittery around her and whatnot."

"Oh, shut it," Char snapped. He reached inside of his robes and pulled out a camera. "Take a pic, will you mate?"

"Sure," Hayden said, catching the camera. "Nice smile, now." Aly grinned brightly and the camera flashed.

"Now a goofy one," Damien added, laughing. Aly crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Damien started laughing. The camera flashed.

"Come and look at her face, mate," Damien said through his laughter. "Make that face again Aly." Aly twisted her head and crossed her eyes again and stuck out her tongue. Char smirked. "That's attractive." Aly grumbled and smacked his arm, standing up.

"I'm gone, you lot." She grinned at Char. "I had a great night, Char."

"I'm glad," he said happily. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "See you in the morning."

Aly walked over to the stairs and ascended with happiness. As she walked up the stairs, she heard the boys laughing.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Char," Damien's voice said.

Aly entered her dormitory, grinning at Bella. "Snog much?"

"Oh my God!"

"You didn't!"

"You did!"

"I hate you all."


	40. Two Months

**a/n: **To save some writing time, I'm just going to go over the things that happen over the course of two months.

* * *

One: Aly, Bella and Char resume Ancient Runes, and Char earns the Gryffindors five points for getting an A on his exam.

_"Congrats, Mr. Boyle. That extra work paid off," Professor Babbling said with a smile, as she handed him his paper. Aly and Bella smiled._

Two: Michael decides that he doesn't want to hand around with Amanda anymore.

_"Seeing as how you'd rather hang around Damien then me," Michael said with a shrug. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."_

_"You're leaving?" Amanda asked with surprise._

_"No. I'm moving to the Ravenclaw common room; me and Alyusha," Michael said eyeing the ceiling of the common room. _

_"Oh."_

_Michael smiled wistfully. "So, I'll be seeing you around, then." He walked out the door of the Gryffindor common room._

_"Yes!" Amanda exclaimed happily._

Three: Char and Damien's mum sent them a Howler about how excited she was after hearing about the ball.

_"That's so lovely," Mrs. Boyle's voice said as the Howler went on. "And you waltzed, too!"_

_Char and Damien flushed as Aly and Kylie sniggered while listening to the Howler._

_"Aren't you two glad I gave you the corsages? I bet your dates loved them! Tell your little friends I said hi! Kiss kiss!"_

_Aly and Kylie burst out laughing._

Four: John visits again. As he increasingly reappears, their meetings become less...violent.

_"That's not funny," John said, scrutinized Aly's laughing face. "It's not."_

_"Yes it is, stupid!" Char exclaimed. "It's hilarious." Aly and Char met him again in the garden outside._

_John grinned and shook his head and looked at Char oddly. "You know, for a second, I thought we had a brotherly moment."_

_Char glared at him. "Keep dreaming."_

_"So," Aly asked suspiciously, "How is the 'plan' going?" _

_"Lovely. You'll love the surprise," he said, grinning sadistically._

Five: Char and Aly are having more "double dates" with Bella and Damien.

_"Oh, Char!" Aly sang as she stepped into the common room._

_Char groaned and turned around. He and Roger were talking again, this time about Fleur Delacour._

_"Yes?"_

_"Hogsmeade is waiting," Aly grinned. "And I'm not."_

_Roger grinned and shook his head. "Girls," he muttered._

_Aly glared at Roger, who bent down hastily, and interested himself in the fire._

_"Come on."_

_Char sighed and stood up. He threw on his sweater again. "See you."_

_"See you, mate. Come back alive."_

_"Shut up, Roger," Aly said, glaring at him. Aly grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door, with him stumbling behind._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_"You know, these 'dates' are interfering with my down time," Char said as they walked along the trail. _

_"Oh, sure. Talking about Fleur Delacour and Quidditch is your down time?" Aly asked skeptically. _

_"Sure," Char shrugged._

_These dates often included a stop at the post office and then a trip to Honeydukes. Every now and then, Damien would say something to make Bella blush, and then Bella would stare after him dumbly._

Six: Aly attempted to help Harry with his clue from the first task, which resulted in a near loss of hearing.

Seven: And here were are now, with the second task looming nearer.


	41. The Woes of Char

"An egg," Hayden said with a sigh. "What are they going to do, test and see who can make the best sunny sided up?"

Kylie grinned at him as they made their way to the lake.

"It was a bit more important than that, I think," Blake said, rolling his eyes. Amanda grinned.

"Do you know where Aly and Char are?" Hayden asked.

"And what about Damien and Bella?" Kylie added.

"Who cares. Those lovebirds are probably hiding in a closet somewhere," Blake said with a grin.

"It's freezing," Amanda noted, feeling a chill. "I have no idea what they can possibly do in the lake."

"I know," Hayden said smugly. "Last night, Professor Dumbledore took the thing that the champions love most. Harry; Ron, Cedric; Cho, Fleur; her sister, Krum; Hermione.

He smirked. "They have one hour to retrieve their 'person.' I heard there's merpeople down there."

"Wow," Kylie said, "That's freaky. I'd never do that."

"Yeah," Blake said with a grin, "That's why you're not a champion."

* * *

"Is he gone?" Char asked panting.

Aly looked over his face. "Yeah. But there's a little bit of blood on your neck."

Char scowled. "That traitor. He had me going for a while."

"Me too."

Aly took a napkin out of her coat pocket. They were standing outside the door to the castle. A few minutes later, they ran into John. Of course, the strong string of friendship was broken when John turned on them and stunned Char and Aly, bruising her, and disapparating. Aly attempted to lessen the blood flow on his forehead.

"Stupid idiot," Char mumbled, busying himself with looking at the moss on the rocks. "And he gave you a bruise!"

"Aw, come on," Aly said, attempting to grin, "It's nothing."

Her arm throbbed in pain. She winced.

"Don't lie to me," Char said with a glare. Aly grimaced. The flow stopped, and Aly grabbed his hand and they started walking to the lake.

"Did you see where Bella and Damien went?" Aly asked.

"No."

"I think Damien said that he was going to get his kiss that he missed on Yule Ball night," Aly mused.

"Do you find it interesting that Bella asked him to the Ball, and the next day he's in love?" Char said, eyeing her. "He didn't even talk to her much, and next you know, he winking and grinning and making her blush! It just doesn't make sense!"

"Are you mad?" Aly asked gently.

"Everything's just been wrong lately," Char said angrily.

"Talk."

"One: John reappears and for a few days, he acts like a person, not a death eater. I thought he was changing, or something. And then he comes back today and blasts us apart. He gave you a bruise, Aly," Char said glaring at her. "That just cuts it."

"Second: I can barely talk to my brother anymore because he's always around Bella, or talking to me about her. I mean, I'm happy for him and everything..." Char shook his head. "I'm jealous, no way," Char said quickly, noticing Aly's skeptical look. "Sure, she's pretty," he started, but Aly glared at him, "But that's besides the point. I mean, who cares about flowing golden hair and sparkling blue eyes?"

"Char!" Aly exclaimed angrily.

"I'm joking," he said, smiling weakly. Aly sighed.

"This doesn't exactly count as a bad thing, but I'm kind of confused about you right now."

Aly cocked her head. "How so?"

"I'm just...conflicted," Char mumbled. "But fourth: I discovered that Kay and Sam disappeared on the night of the Ball, and they haven't been seen since!"

Aly stopped walking and gaped at him. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to worry you," he said hastily. "I mean, it was a great night...I didn't want to ruin it by telling you that my brothers disappeared."

Aly huffed and started walking even faster after hearing cheers from the crowd.

"Do you think John had anything to do with it?"

"No," Char said, looking away. "At least I hope not." He sighed. "Remember last year, when they were thinking about taking a gap year and everything? Well, maybe that's it. Maybe they left. I mean, I haven't talked to them at all this year."

"It could be," Aly said hopefully, trying to erase the thought of John's involvement.

Char sighed angrily. "The only good thing that happened was the Yule Ball with you. Other than that, it's been a nightmare. And Mum's been sending me owl after owl when she heard from the teachers that Kay and Sam haven't been around at all."

"Do you want me to take responsibility?" Aly asked hopefully. "Like I did last year? You know I would."

"No, no. You shouldn't be doing something that I'm responsible for," Char sighed, looking at the gray sky.

"If I find you without any sleep, though, I'm taking control," Aly warned.

Char smiled. "Yes, sergeant."

"Good." Aly smiled. "And thanks for the cookie the other night. I like chocolate chip. That was nice. You should've seen Amanda and Kylie fight over it."

"Sure thing," Char said. "That was nice."

"I have one question, though," Aly said, looking at him. "When you took me out back that night, _were_ you going to kiss me?"

Char grinned at her mischievously. "Maybe. Did you want me to?"

"I'm asking you; you dragged me along," Aly protested.

"Well, if you had wanted me to, I would have," Char answered. "I could have, I'm sure. I mean, the atmosphere was perfect."

"Only one thing was missing, though," Aly mused.

"What?"

She grinned. "A first aid kit for your black eye."


	42. Damien's Discovery

Aly and Char finally made it to the lake, where students were buzzing in anticipation. They spotted Hayden and Amanda. Aly wove her way through the crowd of students and made their way over to them, who reserved a shady tree.

"Hey," Amanda said, shading her eyes to look up at them. "Where were you?"

"Uh..." Aly said, looking quickly at Char. Blake stared at Char's forehead, which began bleeding. Char turned his head.

"Cleaning up," he answered, hesitantly. "You see, Aly knocked into a vase, and we stopped to clean it up."

"And you didn't use your wands?" Amanda asked skeptically.

"Uh, no," Aly said walking quickly around her. Amanda watched her go, frowning. She looked up at Char, who avoided her eyes.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

He shrugged and followed Aly.

She was sitting next to Kylie and Hayden. Char joined them.

"Hey," he said, smiling at Kylie. "What'd we miss?"

"Nothing, really," Kylie sighed. "We have to sit here until every champion comes back with their hostage."

"Boring," Hayden said.

"Oh."

Kylie eyed Aly. "Where were you? Are where are Damien and Bella?"

"And what's with the blood, mate?" Hayden asked, pointing to his head.

"Well," Aly said, looking at Char, "To answer your first question, we have no idea. I believe they went to find an empty closet." Kylie sniggered.

"Secondly," Char answered, "I knocked my head into the banister as we came down the stairs."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Char said, smiling weakly. "So, what happened?"

"Well, Krum turned himself into a shark to find Hermione, and Cedric and Fleur used the Bubble Head Charm. Harry ate some Gillyweed and turned into a fish," Kylie answered.

"Wow."

"And we have to sit here for an hour?" Aly asked, bored.

"Yup."

"And, it's hot," Char added.

"Lovely."

A few minutes later, Aly heard Bella's voice approaching from behind the tree. She peered behind her, and Damien and Bella were marching over to them.

"Hey," Bella said.

"Where were you?" Hayden grinned.

Damien was red with fury. Char shaded his eyes and looked up at his brother. "Yes?"

"You. Me. Talk. Now!"

Char looked at Aly and sighed. "Come on."

"No!" Damien shouted, causing a few heads to turn. "She stays."

"Damien, if you know what I think you know, Aly knows too," Char said quietly. Damien stared at Aly, and then turned on his heel. Char and Aly stood up and followed him, with Bella staring after them.

* * *

Damien led them to a wall of the castle and wheeled around on them. He was shaking. 

"So," he started, trying to control his voice. "So."

"So...?" Char shrugged.

"What the bloody hell is _he _doing here?!" Damien shouted, pointing to the air.

"Who?"

"Him!"

"Who him!"

"Our brother!" he yelled.

Char looked sad. "So, you saw him."

"Of course, you fat-headed-"

"Shut it, Damien," Aly warned.

"And you!" Damien roared, pointing to her. "How does she know?!"

Aly sighed. "Damien, before I tell you anything, breathe. And do not be mad at Char, or _I will hex you_. Understand?"

Damien clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "Fine."

Aly took a deep breath. "Remember the night of the World Cup? When I disappeared?"

He nodded curtly. "Well, it was...John. He took me because I'm a muggle. He was about to kill me, but I recognized his eyes through his death eater mask." Her eyes flashed to his. "They were gray."

Damien stared at her, unemotional.

"He started ranting about your parents, and how they never understood him and blah blah blah," she said, waving this aside. "I pinned him against the wall, and used the Diffindo curse to give him a scar. Then he used the Cruciatus curse."

Damien still remained unimpressed. Char stared at Aly, pained.

"He disappeared, saying he'd come back. Then, when I was heading down for Hagrid's class sometime in October, he came back. He said that something was happening this year. Something involving You-Know-Who. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone about him.

"Death or no death, I told Char to see if he'd go through with it. Of course, he didn't. I told Char that I planned to change John; to draw him out of the Dark Arts. A few weeks later, John stopped by at night. This time, I took the offense and knocked him out of the window. One Saturday, I wanted Char to see John. So, I went to the Owlery alone. Yes, it would've been a stupid move for a girl who wasn't trying to lure a death eater.

"Me and Char almost managed to hold him down, but he escape my spell to keep him from disapparating. He stunned Char and gave us both bruises; Char injured his left shoulder.

"The next time we met, John decided to taunt Char, saying that 'we're related, and we have the same blood.' Implying that Char will become like him. Char almost succumbed to his taunts, but I managed to talk to Char. He left a family photo of you all to break Char. But it didn't work.

"Unfortunately, the next time he appeared, he used the Leg-Lock Curse on Char and forced him to see me dance with him against my will. It was more taunting. But he can't break Char that easily," Aly said, throwing Char a quick smile. "The next times we met, John stopped his attacks and almost acted...like a person. He asked us about school and teachers...a couple snide remarks here and there...but not as bad as before. Then, as we were heading down here, he changed and stunned us both. That's why Char has that gash. My arm is bruised."

Aly looked at Damien with pleading eyes.

Char turned to his brother. "Damien, please understand that we were going to tell you. We were. At first, we didn't say anything because...we didn't want to burden you with it. We wanted to keep a secret, see what John was like. And I understand that you feel betrayed right now. You probably hate me and never want to see me again, don't you?"

Damien snorted. "You don't know the half of it." He glared at them.

"What did he do?" Aly asked quietly.

"Oh, he just said, 'Hello, brother. I haven't seen you in a while. Have your brother and his girlfriend told you about me?'"

Damien shook as he stared at the ground. "I said, 'What?' He smiled and said, 'Ask them.' And he disapparated."

Aly frowned. "I'm not his girlfriend."

Damien stared at them. "Why would you do that?"

Char stared at his brother. "I'm sorry."

Damien walked in between them, knocking into Char on purpose. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

He stopped and turned around, his eyes red from crying. "I guess you care about Aly more than me." He sniffed. "I'll be letting Mum know."

"No!" Char yelled, startling Aly. "She can't! She's not ready! She'll pull us out of Hogwarts if she knows he's lurking around."

Damien stared at Char. "Fine." He strode off, never looking back.

Aly stared at Char and walked over to him, open arms for a hug. "Char..."

"No," Char said, shrugging off her arms. "It's fine. I deserved it." He looked behind her. "I'm just going to..."

And he left Aly.

She stared after him dumbly. She heard a snicker. She whirled around and saw John standing there. He grinned at her.

"You are such a bastard!" Aly yelled, and strode over to him, her wand raised. "How could you do that!"

John smiled at her. "Do what?"

Aly's hand went around his neck and shoved him against the tree. John chuckled.

"You were there the whole time!" Aly said through clenched teeth. "You knew this would happen!"

"Well, I was one of the smarter students in my class..."

"The other day you said you could've flunked out of Hogwarts, liar." Aly pressed his throat harder and John's eyes widened.

"Well now, you're starting to actually make me lose some air, Aly. Congrats."

"Shut up," Aly said, shaking, her eyes turning red. "You are the foulest creature to ever walk this earth."

"You leave your family, you live for the Dark Arts. You support Voldemort, of all of the foulest, disgusting creatures to ever live! You come back and you torture me, and then you decide to cause a rift in your family! Have you no shame?!" she roared, pressing her wand into his temple, her hands harder around his throat. Her eyes were wild. John started choking.

"Geroff," he whispered.

"No! I won't!" she yelled.

John's arm reached inside his robes.

* * *

Char's ears perked up and he turned around. He was sitting by the lake by himself, watching the giant squid swim around leisurely. He squinted into the distance and saw Aly, pinning someone on the tree. He watched as John's arm reached for his robes. 

"Aly!"

* * *

Damien turned around, wiping away tears. _Stupid brother. He doesn't care about me at all._

"Aly!" he heard in the distance. He stopped and turned around. He saw Aly pinning someone to the tree. He gasped as John's arm plunged into his robes. He saw Char running over to them.

"Aly!" he yelled.

John chuckled with the last of his breath. "_Stupefy_!"

Aly screamed and dropped to the ground. "_Crucio_!"

He watched with satisfaction as Aly screamed again and went limp. He kicked her body and smiled sadistically.

"Aly!"

"Aly!"

John looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw his two brothers approach their unconscious friend. Char bent over Aly and pulled her hair back and gasped with horror at the gash on her cheek.

Damien looked up.

"You..."

John disapparated.

Char looked at Damien.

Damien looked at Char. They both smiled bitterly at each other.

"I'm sorry," Char said hoarsely. "I never..."

"It's fine," Damien said, just as hoarse. "But, I forgive you."

They both smiled at each other. Damien looked down at Aly, and back up again when he saw Professor Sprout running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed.

Char looked up at the Herbology professor, his eyes full of emotion.


	43. Out of the Dark

"Aly? Aly?"

Aly didn't want to escape the dark. It was so comforting.

"You're going to come out, sometime. Aly?"

Something warm touched her, and Aly felt herself being pulled out of the vortex.

White, blazing light.

The heart monitor started beeping.

"Aly."

Aly slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Wake up!"

"Damien, shut up! Her ears are probably sensitive. Aly? Honey, you ok?"

Aly fully opened her eyes and her vision was fuzzy. She blinked and everything came into focus. Damien and Char were hovering above her. She looked to her left and saw cards and flowers. "Char?"

"Thank God," Char said, slumping into a chair. "She's out!"

Aly blinked and sighed. Two nurses came rushing in and checked her pulse, and rushed out.

"Where am I?" Aly slurred.

"St. Mungo's," Damien said quietly. Aly looked at the IV and cringed. She hates needles.

"Why?" Aly felt the bed slowly adjust to an upright position, with Damien using the remote.

"You've been in a coma for the past one and a half months."

"What?!"

* * *

"After John attacked you, Professor Sprout came over. We rushed you up to the hospital wing. You were unconscious," Damien said seriously. "And not breathing."

"Madam Pomfrey had you rushed to St. Mungo's," Char said. "You were bleeding pretty badly."

"I heard him stupefy you," Damien said, staring at Aly's bruises, "And he used the Cruciatus curse. He kicked you a bit, too."

"That foul, son of a-!" Aly yelled. The heart monitor started racing.

"Calm down," Char said, touching her arm. The heart monitor didn't slow down. Char removed his arm in confusion.

"Mum had to leave and send an owl to the others," Damien said. "They should be arriving soon."

"So," Aly said slowly, "It's late March?"

They nodded.

"Lovely."

"Aly!"

Aly looked up and saw Mrs. Boyle come flying into the door, knocking Char out of the way, throwing her bags on the ground. Char groaned, rubbing his head.

"Aly! Honey, you're alive!" Her face was red with crying.

"Mum, she wasn't dead!" Damien protested. Mrs. Boyle smothered Aly in kisses.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she sobbed. She smoothed Aly's hair. Aly's face burned.

"Thanks, Mrs. Boyle. I'm fine, really."

"We told her about him," Char said. Aly's head snapped up. She blinked.

"You mean John? You did?"

"Yeah. She needed to know," Damien shrugged.

"I never thought my son..." Mrs. Boyle choked out. She shook her head, forcing a weak smile at Aly. She hugged her again. "No matter. He is of no importance. The only important thing is that you're alright."

Aly sighed. "I feel so much better." Mrs. Boyle smiled.

"Your friends should be arriving soon." She looked behind her and saw Char smiling with relief.

"Damien, come with me, you could use a bit of sugar. They've been up day and night, waiting for you." Damien followed Mrs. Boyle and the door shut behind them.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Char said, walking over to the bed and pulling up a chair. "You really had me worried."

"I had myself worried," Aly joked. "I wasn't coming out of the dark for a while."

"Yeah," Char added. "You had us all freaked. Bella thought you were dead."

"What would you do without me?" Aly grinned.

"Nothing, really," Char said with a grin. "You're the driving force behind our little circle of friends. The loud one, the funny one." He winked. "The cute one."

Aly flushed and looked down.

"Is little Aly embarrassed?" Char joked. But underneath the teasing Char was serious. He moved closer to the bed and leaned down, smiling.

"Of course not! I mean why should I be?" Aly shrugged. She looked up at Char, who was suddenly staring at her oddly. He leaned over the railing and kissed her on the cheek.

Aly's eyed widened and she blushed.

"Oh," was all she said. _That's twice this year. _She didn't dare turn her head because she knew he was still there, but she did anyway. Char stared at her under his dark eyelashes, his chocolate eyes smoldering. _Must...continue...breathing... _Aly thought as she became hypnotized by his brown eyes. Char leaned closer, inhaling. Aly's breathing turned shallow as Char bit his lip, smiling. His hands tightened on the rail. All the while the monitor was going insane. He leaned even closer, if possible, and Aly could actually feel some of his hair brushing her forehead; he was _that _close. Neither could talk; they just stared at each other.

Suddenly Aly heard footsteps approaching and laughter. Char's hands tightened on the rail; he wanted to lean closer, but he couldn't take the risk, not with his friends about to enter. He relaxed his hands and pulled back slowly, not taking his eyes off of hers for a second. Aly continued staring at him until the door opened and they both looked at the newcomers.

"Aly!" Amanda said, relief seeping into her voice. Amanda looked dead tired, still dressed in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Hi," Aly said, her voice breaking. Aly heard Char chuckle and she glared at him. He grinned wickedly at her, and Aly turned her head quickly.

"I told you!"

Aly grinned as Hayden, Kylie, Bella and Damien, and to her surprise, Michael entered the room.

"Michael?" Aly said with surprise. Michael, whose face was etched with worry, broke into a grin. Aly's heart rate had already decreased, and she was starting to focus.

"Gem! You're alive!"

"Thanks," Aly said with sarcasm.

Her friends hugged her in turn.

"Well, now that you're alive, Aly," Hayden said with a grin, "You can get to your schoolwork."

"I've got schoolwork?! Should the teachers be feeling bad for me?" Aly gaped.

Hayden smirked.

"Who won?" Aly asked Michael. She didn't dare ask Char. He was looking at her, she could tell.

"Oh! It was cool, actually. Cedric came up first, then Krum, but Fleur got attacked by the merpeople! Harry risked his life to save her hostage. But he tied for first!" Michael answered.

"Great." Aly sighed. "So, when do I get out of this place?"

"When the nurses think you're better, obviously," Michael scoffed. Aly glared at him.

"Did I tell you the good news?" Amanda squealed.

"What?" Aly grinned.

"Blake asked me out on a date!"

"Really?!"

Hayden, Char and Damien rolled their eyes.

"Yeah! He wants to take me to the next Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Great! Amanda, I'm so happy for you!" Aly said sincerely.

"Have you ever been on one?" Char asked suddenly, leaning forward with interest. Aly turned her head and grinned widely at Char.

"No, not really." Char smiled.


	44. John Fails

**a/n: After reading a Harry Potter book, guess what I realized? You can't apparate or disapparate on the grounds at Hogwarts. And that's what John's been doing throughout this whole book. So...yeah...sorry bout that.  
Read, read, read!**

* * *

Aly strolled through the halls of Hogwarts. She sighed. _And I thought they were going to let me off easy._

Of course, her teachers thought differently. She had to meet with them once she arrived at Hogwarts to get a quick briefing on what she missed while she was in her coma. A lot.

The only thing that she didn't like about being back was the constant stares when people noted the gauze on her cheek. People don't even know why she was attacked and who did it.

To her great surprise, Damien told her that he and Char gathered up their friends and told them all that been happening since the beginning of the term. They felt bad for them.

But still, Aly thought brightly, Damien and Char are brothers again.

She entered the common room after a quick chat with the fat lady and strolled upstairs to her dormitory. It was quiet because students were eating their lunches.

She dumped her books and shut the windows because it was drafty.

_I haven't thought of my mother at all this year, _she thought. _That's because so much has been happening. The Triwizard Tournament, John...and Char..._

Aly smiled. _That was a kiss! Sure, it wasn't a real kiss, but it was a kiss, alright. _Suddenly, she felt lighter.

_Are you watching me grow up, Mom?_

* * *

"Of course you may have an extension," Professor Babbling said with a smile, taking out a piece of paper. "Two days?"

"Perfect," Aly said. "Thanks, Professor."

"No trouble." She eyed Aly's face carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better."

"How did you...?"

"I tripped again," Aly said, smiling. "Char and Damien were mad at each other and I tried to follow Damien, and I tripped over a rock and struck my head. That's why I was in a coma."

"Oh, dear," Professor Babbling said sympathetically.

"But, I'm better now."

"Good."

* * *

Aly made her way up to the common room. She stopped to chat pleasantly with the Fat Lady, and she opened without a password for Aly.

Aly was whistling brightly as she entered the common room and stopped.

John was sitting there quietly, staring at the fire. Aly glared at him and took out her wand.

"Hullo," he said quietly. Aly approached him carefully.

"Hello, cretin."

John continued staring at the fire.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, you know."

"Oh, yeah, sure. You didn't mean to stupefy me, use the Cruciatus curse, and kick me until there was blood everywhere."

"I really didn't," John said, still not looking at her.

"Whatever." Silence.

"I failed him," John said quietly.

"Who?"

"My master," he said, staring blankly at the fire. "I failed."

"What?"

"I was supposed to find the merpeople and use the Imperius curse so they would kill Harry Potter. But I showed emotion. I was so caught up in causing you and my brothers pain and suffering, I deviated from my job."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Aly said, sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"The one who trained me. He beat me."

"I can just feel the love."

"Listen!" John yelled, standing up and swiftly grabbing her by the cuff. "You have no _idea_ what it feels like to be whipped one hundred times with a lash!"

He glared at Aly, breathing heavily. He released her and walked away, his back to her.

"But what do you know? You're just a little girl. A girl who's always had her friends around her, always had a life."

"That's not true," Aly said quietly. "I lived with a horrible aunt. My mum decided to get herself pregnant at the age of 18 and dropped me off without a hint of emotion. I haven't always been surrounded by love and warmth. Tell me if you've been locked in an attic for two days without food," she spat. "Your mother is a kind and loving woman who would never do that to you. You just abandoned her love because you're a selfish, idiotic, self-centered, pathetic excuse for a human."

Aly pocketed her wand and picked up her books. "I'd leave if I were you before your brothers get here. Char will murder you, I swear he will."

She started walking up the stairs, and turned back around. John was still standing by the fire, staring at it blankly.

"By chance, did you have anything to do with Kay and Sam?"

"No. Why?"

"They've been missing for over a month."

"Kay and Sam?" John exclaimed, turning around. "How? Why?"

"We don't know," Aly said stiffly. "We assumed you did."

And with that, she walked upstairs.


	45. Confrontation

"Ouch! I already told you," John said angrily, "I don't know where they are!"

Char and Damien eyed John with skeptical looks. "Sure."

"I don't!"

Char stepped back and shook his head as Damien kept John against the wall.

"Listen, what would I gain with taking my brothers, huh? Nothing, that's what! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave now!"

They were outside at Hogsmeade and it was a breezy April day. John ran into Damien and Char behind Honeydukes.

"I don't believe you," Char said, eyeing John.

"What will it take to make you believe me?" John said with exasperation.

"Nothing."

John groaned with frustration. "Listen, Damien. What motives would I have for taking my brothers?"

"Let me think...revenge on Mum because she didn't support the dark arts?" Damien said nastily.

"Oh, right, that's good."

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" Char asked, stepping towards him. John frowned at him. "Alright, since you 'say' you didn't take him, who could've?"

"I dunno. Aren't Kay and Sam anti-Hogwarts, or something? They were talking about taking a gap year," John answered. Damien gaped at him.

"How did you know that!" he exclaimed.

"If you must know...I stopped by at home every now and then last year. And I overheard you talking about them taking a gap year," John shrugged.

"You knew about us? You were following us?" Char asked.

"Well, no...but I did kip in every now and then. Actually," he grinned, "I was trying to scare you. A little brotherly prank, you know..." he stopped talking at Damien and Char's looks. "Ok, maybe not, but still..."

Char sighed. "Ok, listen. We need to find out where they are before Mum goes crazy."

"Yeah," Damien added with a smirk, "She might think they've gone off to become death eaters."

Char sniggered and Damien released John. They left John alone behind Honeydukes.

* * *

"Well, that proved fruitless," Amanda sighed. "Sorry you didn't get any information out of him." They were walking over to History of Magic.

"Yeah, well," Damien shrugged, "At least it wasn't him. You know, I really would've killed him if I found out that he kidnapped Kay and Sam."

"Besides," Char added, "Kay and Sam aren't the death eater types, anyways. I mean, they hate death eaters. They never would've gone to be one!"

Damien and Amanda nodded.

"They probably are somewhere in London, hiding out," Damien added.

Char felt a bit relieved at this thought, and settled down in his chair to get comfortable, and get his afternoon nap.


	46. The Beginning of it All

"Just in time for the third task. Congrats, Aly," Damien said happily.

Aly grinned, happy because the gauze had finally been taken off her cheek. They were walking down to the stadium for the third and final task. It was June, to Aly's relief, and the sun was slowly setting.

"Yeah," Char whispered in her ear, "Now I can finally see your pretty face."

Aly flushed and Char grinned as the hold on her hand tightened.

"Did John tell you what was happening?" he muttered.

"No, I tried...but he couldn't. He took an Unbreakable Vow."

"What's that?"

"John took a vow with someone, and if you break it, you die. He vowed that he wouldn't reveal what's happening tonight," Aly sighed.

"Well, that's understandable...but still..." Char said angrily.

Aly shrugged and they approached the stadium and took a seat in the back row.

"Why in the back row?" Kylie asked, confused.

"So if something happens," Hayden muttered in her ear, "Aly and Damien can slip away."

"We have a plan?" Bella asked, confused.

"Well," Damien said, leaning towards her, "We know something is going to happen tonight, right?"

She nodded.

"If something does happen, Aly and Damien will sneak away and find John. They'll get a confession out of him, and find a teacher just in time. In the meantime, we'll try to get to Dumbledore."

"Oh."

"Pretty smooth plan, huh?" Damien smirked.

"Sure."

Bella turned her attention to the maze constructed in front of her. By now, the sun had gone down. Suddenly, the lights when off and everyone was thrown into darkness. A few seconds later, torches were lit, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bagman's voice said, magnified by magic, "Welcome to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. "The rules are simple. The first one to reach the end gets the trophy, wins the Tournament, and the one thousand galleons. Champions, are you ready?"

"Off you go!"

Aly looked over the heads of the crowd in anticipation.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "The hedges are too high! You can't see a thing."

"That's the point," Hayden said bitterly.

"This is nerve-wracking," Bella said angrily, twenty minutes later. "We can't see a thing! How are we supposed to be involved in the excitement?"

Hayden rolled his eyes. "We're not, I guess."

* * *

Char and Aly were in a deep discussion about how to search for Kay and Sam over the holidays.

Hayden and Kylie were discussing their Transfiguration exam.

All these conversations came to a halt when a bloodcurdling scream was heard. The hairs on the back of Aly's neck prickled, and she leaned forward.

"That sounded like Fleur," she whispered.

"Go! Go!" Hayden said hastily, moving back to make some room. "Go find him!"

Aly pocketed her wand and jumped up, grabbing Damien's hand. "Come on!"

They slowly made their way out of the stands, unbeknownst to Professor Snape.


	47. The Attack and the Death of Cedric

"I can't believe this!" Aly panted as they ran up to the castle. "He-he should've told us what was happening!" Aly looked around fearfully as the sky darkened, and the moon rose. They stumbled over roots and stumps.

Damien panted for breath. "It would've made our lives a whole lot easier!"

They continued running for the spot where John was supposed to be.

Aly heard another scream in the distance and stopped to turn around. "That sounded like Cedric!" she said fearfully.

"Come on! We have no time!" Damien said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

They continued going, with Damien pulling Aly the whole way; she kept lookin g back at the maze.

_Crunch._

Damien stopped. "What was that?"

_Snap._

"Take out your wands," Aly said quietly. She pulled hers out also.

She looked around. Darkness completely encased them.

_Whoosh._

"Who's there?" Damien called, turning around.

He took out his wand and pulled it up to his face. "_Lumos_."

A face was lit by his wand, but it wasn't Damien's.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Bella said fearfully. "They haven't come back yet!"

"Well, what d'you expect? They'd be back in five minutes?" Char scoffed.

"Well-"

Char jumped at the sound of a scream and the crowd rippled in fear. He leaned forward and heard a scuffle, a thump, and red sparks shoot into the air. "Someone's hurt!"

"Char, maybe we should get to Professor Dumbledore," Kylie said anxiously.

Someone approached them.

"Now, why, Ms. James, would you do that?" a silky voice said.

_

* * *

Whack._

Damien fell to the ground, surprised, as a trickle of blood appeared on the side of his mouth.

"Seems that this one is your younger brother, isn't it, Johnny?"

"Yes," a voice said quietly. "That's him. You needn't punch him so hard"

"What about the other one? Is that his girlfriend?" a nasally voice sneered.

"No," John's voice said quietly. "Shut up, Lewis." Someone sniggered.

"Shut up, Jules!"

"Sorry," Jules' voice said quickly.

"John?!" Aly exclaimed, lighting her wand. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Aly."

"What the bloody heck are you doing, you double crosser?!" Damien's voice shouted. "Ow!"

_Crack. _Scream.

"John, what are you doing to him?" Aly asked fearfully, walking over to him, lighting his face. His face looked more eerie, more sunken than before.

"I have orders," he said, looking away.

"From who?"

"My master. He says I must cause my family pain...to rid myself of the emotions."

Aly barely managed to choke out the next sentence, reaching for his face. "John, you don't have to-"

John quickly seized her wrist and twisted it.

Aly's wrist cracked and she screamed and fell to the ground. It throbbed in pain. "John..."

Someone kicked her and knocked her over. Aly clutched her broken wrist in agonizing pain.

"I'm sorry, Alyson, but I must obey."

"Yeah, you stupid little girl," Jules sneered. "Code of the death eater, duh."

Another yell. "John, he's summoning us!" Lewis said anxiously.

"Yes, I feel it, too," John said, staring at the sky. "Come, let us go."

"John, wait!" Aly choked out. "Please, don't! You can't!"

"Shut up!" Lewis said, swinging his foot at Aly's arm, bruising it. "Harry Potter is going to be dead, no matter what!"

"Harry..." Damien's strangled voice whispered. "You were going to kill Harry all along, weren't you? That was your plan."

"Yes."

"John, get out of my sight!" Aly screamed. "I hope you die and I never want to see you again!"

She sobbed, clutching her wrist, and she heard a pop.

Aly quieted down after a while, and managed to summon her wand with her unbroken wrist.

"Damien?" she called out quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What'd they do?"

"Broke my arm and bloodied my lip. I have a black eye, I suspect."

"I'm sorry," she said, staring at the ground. "We never should've trusted him."

* * *

Kylie squirmed in her seat, her eyes darting around for Snape.

"This is terrible. They still aren't back yet. We need to escape."

She nodded.

Suddenly she heard a _whoosh _and squinted her eyes as a bright light appeared at the end of the maze. She smiled.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "He's back!"

Hayden's face whitened in horror as he stared at Harry.

* * *

"CEDRIC!" Aly yelled. She barely managed to stumble to the maze. "NO!"

"No..." Char whispered.

The crowd started screaming and pointing at Harry, who was bloodied and shaking with tears. Beside him lay the Triwizard Cup and Cedric Diggory's body. The teachers jumped out of their seats and ran over to Harry. The girls were bawling and shouting; the boys were resting their heads in their hands, silently shaking with tears.

"What happened? Aly, what happened?" Hayden exclaimed fiercely, shaking her by the shoulders. "Anything!" The crowd started pouring out onto the field where the teachers, and Amos Diggory crowded around Cedric and Harry.

"The death eaters..." she gasped out. "They tried to kill Harry. They killed Cedric..." she said, sobbing at the sight of Cedric's body. "John...Lewis...Jules...are death eaters...they..."

"Aly!" Char exclaimed, grabbing her hands.

"NO!" she screamed. "Don't touch me!" Char stepped back, shocked.

"He broke my wrist...dislocated my shoulder" she sobbed, "And broke Damien's arm and bloodied his face..."

Hayden looked over Aly's shoulder and gasped at the sight of the Damien. "Mate!"

He rushed over to help him. Amanda and Bella cried over the whole thing, and Kylie stood next to her, shocked.

It was a mournful evening for all those at Hogwarts.


	48. The Last Chapter

**a/n: Last chapter, how tearful! I decided to send Bella back to France. I think Amanda and Damien are better together anyway. Read the next story, _Destiny Unveiled_: Aly and Char get together, and Aly's mum appears! XOXOXO HP15**

* * *

Aly jumped to attention and shakily wiped away a tear. Cedric's funeral had left her a bit shaken. She watched as the Hogwarts train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, steam billowing. A porter jumped off the train and the doors slid open.

"Let's go," Amanda said, grabbing her hand. They gave their trunks to the porter and boarded the train. Amanda found an empty compartment, and they settled inside.

"Are you staying over at the Boyles' house?" Aly asked, pocketing her wand.

"I actually don't know," Amanda replied, turning to her. "Last time I talked to my parents, they wanted me to come with them again this year. That'll upset Damien, though."

"Oh."

"Did you hear?" Amanda asked, suddenly grinning. "Bella told us that she's moving back to France."

"What!" Aly exclaimed. "And she didn't tell me?!"

"She couldn't," Amanda said simply. "She had to leave as soon as the funeral was over, and you had already left to get your wrist checked."

"But she didn't leave a note, or something?!"

Amanda shrugged sheepishly.

Aly huffed and leaned back in the compartment chair. "Well, why are you so happy?" she grumbled.

"Well...Damien confronted me the other day and said that he's kind of glad that she's gone so we can spend more time together."

"Oh," Aly said, perking up. "Well, that's great, then. Don't get me wrong, I love Bells, but I didn't think that she and Damien would be good together, you know?"

"Yeah."

The compartment door slid open and Kylie came in with the three boys.

"Hello," Hayden said, out of breath. "We got into a little situation."

"Like what?"

"The trunks fell out of the train," Damien answered, sitting down tiredly next to Amanda. "And the porter wanted our help."

"My muscles are dead," Char groaned and sat down.

"Poor you," Kylie teased. The train started moving.

Aly sighed and relaxed on the seat. "So...what are our summer arrangements?"

"Well," Damien said frowning. "Apparently Amanda doesn't know if she's staying or not."

"Well, I'm sorry, but my parents are deliberating," Amanda replied coldly.

"Anyway...Kylie, how about you?"

"Sorry, Damien," Kylie said smiling sadly. "My parents are going to Italy to spend the summer with my brother. And I have to go."

"What?" Hayden said, his head snapping up.

Kylie smiled sadly.

"Then I'll be by myself...and bored! No girls!" he protested.

"Ahem," Aly coughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...Except for Aly, of course," he said hastily. They laughed.

"And you, Aly?" Damien asked, turning to her.

"Do I really have much of a choice?" she grinned.

"Are you ever going to stay with your aunt?" Char inquired.

"Nope. I refuse."

Char rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Amanda said, squinting into the distance.

"Hello, sweetie."

They had arrived at King's Cross and just got off. Amanda's Mom and Dad approached them. Amanda looked just like her Mom.

Her father grinned at her. "Seen your cousin?"

"Why, Uncle, hello!" a pleasant voice said behind them. Mr. Straum turned around and grinned at his nephew. "Why, Michael, so good to see you!"

"You too," Michael said, bored.

"Anyway...we came here to ask if you wanted to stay with your friends, or if you wanted to come with us," Mrs. Straum grinned.

"It's optional?" Amanda said, gaping.

"Sure. If you stay, we'll just bring back a few baguettes," Mr. Straum grinned.

"Um," Amanda said, glancing at Damien, "Can I stay?"

"Sure," Mrs. Straum said, catching the quick glance at Damien. "Is this your boyfriend that you've been telling us about?"

"Mum!" Amanda exclaimed, appalled, as the boys roared in laughter. Aly glared at Hayden, Char and Damien.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Violent woman!"

Aly grinned with satisfaction after thumping them all on the head.

"Anyway...have fun, sweetie! Keep in touch!" Mr. Straum said, waving as they took off. Michael winked at Aly.

"See ya, Gem."

Aly smiled half-heartedly and then brightened when Mrs. Boyle approached them and offered to get their trunks. She looked to her left and saw Damien walking over to Amanda, smirking. Kylie grabbed her hand and took her over to help Mrs. Boyle.

Amanda was still red by the time her parents left, and jumped when Damien tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"You talk about me?" Damien chuckled. "What a surprise."

"Shut up," she mumbled. "My mum just doesn't know how to shut up."

"Oh, really?" Damien smirked. Amanda glared up at him.

"Oh, shut up."

Damien started laughing and threw his arm around Amanda and led her over to the train to get their trunks.

Over by the train, Aly was saying goodbye to Kylie, wishing her fun in Italy.

"Kylie!" she called, as she left with her parents. "If you see any boys, you get their numbers, alright?"

Kylie rolled her eyes and grinned. They disappeared through the barrier.

"Why would you need any Italian boys," Char said, coming up to her, "When you've got me?"

"Oh, whatever," Aly said, rolling her eyes and grabbing Char's hand.

Together, the group walked through the barrier, ready to face the world, and Voldemort, if necessary.

* * *

A tall, hooded man with gray eyes stared at them.

He disapparated.


End file.
